Hostage
by Persephone Summerwick
Summary: When an obsessed fan kidnaps Castle and Beckett, they realize they're in over their heads when this psycho wants more than just an autograph. Castle will be put through a series of tests to see just how far he'll go for her.
1. The Lick of Flames

**Title: **Hostage

**Author: **Sylvia**  
Disclaimer: **Don't own anything regarding Castle.**  
**

**Summary:** When an obsessed fan kidnaps Castle and Beckett, they realize they're in over their heads when this psycho wants more than just an autograph. Castle will be put through a series of tests to see just how far he'll go for her.

Note: Rating may change to M at a future date...

**XX**

"So, I can sleep over at Casey's tonight?" Alexis' voice sounded through Castle's cell phone. He chuckled, her having asked a countless amount of times.

"For the last time Alexis, have a good time." Feeling he no longer needed to say 'yes', he just went along with it, opening the door to his home. "I'll call you tomorow morning, alright?"

"Okay. Thanks again, dad."

"Love you, bye." He hung up the phone after that, ending the call. He felt for the light switch on the wall, and before he could flick it on he heard a loud crash, only yards away from him. This caused him to jump, fumbling to find the light switch. He pushed it up, light filtering in the room. A chair was turned over on to the ground, but no one else was there. Still unsure and cautious, he slowly made his way over to the fallen object. Then the lights went back off.

He turned around quickly, facing towards where the person had switched it off. But he couldn't see a thing. As he waited for his eyes to adjust to the light, he realized that the intruder couldn't see either. Moving as quickly and quietly as he could, he approached the kitchen, feeling for some sort of weapon. He heard a floorboard creek, fairly close to him, jumping back.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, Richard." A voice said, just before he felt something hard smack across his face. Like a shovel..or a truck. Within moments, Castle's blurry vision faded to complete and utter blackness.

**XX**

Kate Beckett sat on her couch, reading the newspaper. She'd just left work a half hour ago, and now was incredibly bored. Castle had gone home, so tired he'd been falling asleep in the car when she'd dropped him off. She rubbed at her eyes, feeling weary herself. It was very dark outside, and she distinctively heard crickets chirping outside. She felt her phone buzz from her pocket, an oncoming text. Reaching in to her jean pocket, she pulled it out. It was from Castle. She pressed open.

_Sender: _**Castle**

_Body: _**Hey Kate, can you meet me at my apartment? It's important.**

She sighed. When was he going to give up? He constantly bothered her, always asking for her to 'hang out' with him. She knew it was his own special way of flirting, even if he barely knew he was doing it himself. Part of her hoped he had feelings for her, and it wasn't just a little game for him. The other part was too busy denying how she really felt. She quickly messaged him back, a simple 'why?'

After just a few more moments she got her answer.

_Sender: _**Castle**

_Body: _**Something's happened. It's Alexis. Please.**

Kate felt her heart pick up speed. What had happened to Alexis? Immediately, she went in to cop mode, feeling suddenly protective of her friend and his family. She quickly called his cell phone, but was slightly annoyed that he didn't answer. Giving up on calling, she grabbed her coat and headed out the door in a rush, hoping, praying, that Alexis was alright. Maybe it was just some sort of father-daught quarrel. Something they'd both get over fairly easily. She couldn't help but drive way past the speed limit. After all, she was a cop. She also couldn't help but take advantage of that right. She had to where Castle was involved.

She arrived at his home in record time, practically running for the door. Banging consistently on the door. She figured that if he didn't know better, he'd probably think someone was being attacked. No one answered. Frowning, she thought about just opening the door.

"Castle?" She called out. No one answered still. Instead of calling out again, she put her hand on the door knob, then twisting and opening it. It was completely dark. "Seriously, Castle. I don't find this entertaining." Kate walked in furhter, speaking to the darkness. "That's it, I'm leaving." She narrowed her eyes, glaring in to the room, before turning, preparing to walk out. When suddenly, the door slammed shut, and a man was in front of her. She gasped, reaching for her gun - which she hadn't brought with her.

"Sorry, Nikki." He let out a loud laugh, like an evil cartoon character in a disney movie. He made a move to hit her, but she went in to reflex mode, blocking it with her arm. Kate blocked three more hits, making a move to kick him in the stomach. He grabbed her ankle, twisting it around with her body, slamming her on the ground. She crawled along the floor, then fumbled in to a standing position, running anywhere she could. Then she felt something hard touch her foot.

She felt fearful, kneeling down. She couldn't see anything, but felt whatever it was she touched. It was a face. Her eyes widened when she realized whose face it was.

"Castle." She whispered. No idea if he was even breathing. "Please." Kate shook him slightly, feeling a pulse beneath her fingertip. "I'm gonna get us out of here." She'd made a definite rookie move in speaking, making noise, or even kneeling down. Letting her guard down. But she couldn't help that either when it came to Castle. His safety. And then she stood up, something very hard coming in to contact with her face. Kate instantly fell backwards, hitting the ground hard. She wouldn't lose that easy. Vision blurry, feeling blood at her hairline, she still wouldn't give this intruder the satisfaction. He'd called her Nikki...

"I'm just.. so sorry." She shook her head back and forth from her position on the ground, mumbling something. Then she lost consciousness.

**XX**

Castle woke up with a start, letting out an exasperated breath. He had something tightly wound around his wrists and ankles. Rope. Letting out an annoyed groan, he looked up, finally noticing his surroundings. The room was empty, with a cold, dark feeling to it. Concrete covered the walls and floors. One other thing occupied the room. Or person. Beckett. Yards away from him she sat in a chair, in a predicament similar to his.

"Beckett!" He shouted, trying to gain her attention. "Kate." He said, more rough this time. Slowly, she began to stir. Her head bobbed back against the chair, causing her to jump in to waking herself up. "Thank god." Castle muttered.

"Castle..? Where the hell are we? Why are you here?"

"My guess is as good as yours. I came home and there was a man waiting for me. How'd he get you?"

"I got a text from 'you', saying that something happened to Alexis and you needed me to come over.. So naturally, I did. He was waiting there." Castle frowned.

"I'm sorry."  
"Not your fault. I saw your body on the ground when I showed up and I thought.." She shivered slightly.

"It's okay, Beckett. We're okay." She looked frozen, staring in to nothing. "What is it?" Castle asked cautiously, seeing the grim look on her face.

"He called me Nikki." Castle stopped breathing all together.

"Oh, god.. Not again." She smiled sadly at him.

"We'll..figure it out...somehow." Kate whispered, eyes wondering around the room. Then the door opened, making a loud squealing noise, the rust churning against the concrete. They both visibly tensed up, a man walking in.

"Hi." He said simply, looking back and forth between them.

"Hi? _Hi_? Seriously?" Castle said, his tone of voice both annoyed and frustrated. "Who the hell are you?"

"Richard.." The man said softly. "It really hurts me when you use sarcasm. You see, my sister is madly in love with you." Richard raised his eyebrows.

"Is she cute?"

"_Castle_." Beckett said scoldingly, knowing just what was on his mind.

"So her and I..plotted to take you in."  
"So, you love me too?" Castle asked the man, feeling slightly nauseous. "Nothings wrong with that kind of uhm...lifestyle. But, sorry. Not my thing. So.. pass." Kate snorted, a smile playing on her face at his ridiculous behavior.

"You misunderstand my intentions, Mr. Castle. I am a huge fan. Your number one. I loved Derek Storm.. and now I love Nikki Heat. And I've realized that the Nikki Heat books are based on Detective Beckett. And since Nikki isn't real.. why not go for the next best thing?" Kate narrowed her eyes. "Of course, I am only joking.. kind of. But, my biggest reason is to show you what you're missing." He said to Castle.

"What I'm missing.."

"Yes. In life, you don't take enough risks. You do with your life, working with the police.. But, not when it comes to your personal life. Whether it's family, work.. _love_. You screw up over and over. I want to make you realize just how much you have, without even seeing it."

"You're pissing me off." Castle gritted his teeth together. "How exactly do you attend on.._making me see_?"

"I'm going to put you through a series to tests. If you pass them all, you both get to work out of here with your heads still attached to your bodies. If not... Well, we will discuss that when it happens."

"_What_ happens?" Kate said.

"I said we'd dis-" She interjected.

"What happens?" She repeated.

"Each test involves a life or death situation." He smirked. "Katie here, has the slight chance of dying in each test. If you, Ricky boy, manage to save her, or if she manages to save herself within each test, you win.. and live. But I must remind you the tests are difficult. Oh, and let me introduce myself.. I'm Aidan. My sister is Clara. Who you will meet soon."

"Why are you doing this?" Castle asked desperately. He was officially worn out after that font of information. Kate would have her life put in danger in each test. He had to save her. Aidan glanced at his watch.

"Would you look at the time? Your first test is about to take place. Clara!" Aidan watched as moments later, his sister walked in, a blonde woman, fairly attractive. She looked innocent and sweet, but she also had a bitter sweet darkness in her eyes. But, Castle had barely even noticed the girl. Because he was focused on what was in her hands. A large, bright orange canister was held close to her.

"What's in there?" Kate asked them, cautious. Castle locked eyes with her for a split second, both sending each other looks of fear. They were meant to be of confidence, to reassure one another. But they were both afraid, and couldn't kid themselves. Aidan let out a laugh.

"Do you think she'll die in the first test?" Clara asked her brother.

"I don't know, Clara. I hope not. I set up so much... And I heard such positive things about the duo." She smiled softly, approaching Kate. The detective sent the girl an intense look, but she didn't even seem to notice it. She unscrewed the cap of the canister, then tilted it, and began spilling a liquid from it.

"It's gasoline." Kate said aloud, void of emotion. Clara poured the gasoline in a circle around Kate, a little bit far from her seat so it wasn't directly in front of her. She took a step back as Aidan approached Kate then, pulling matches out of his pocket.

"Good luck, detective." He turned to Castle. "You too, Rick."

"Burn in hell." He roared.

"Her first." Aidan chuckled softly. The match was lit, so slowly, to Castle it seemed like slow motion. Everything slowed down x2. Kate slowly turned her head to look at Castle, her eyes connecting with his. She saw the sadness in his eyes, his excessive blinking to keep from getting too emotional. And she mouthed to him, 'it's okay'. And before anyone could speak anymore, Aidan dropped the match.

It fell...

fell...

And hit the ground.

Aidan and Clara looked to each other, then walked out of the room, door closing. The fire spread like wildfire, flames enveloping Kate's chair. Rick Castle roared, struggling violently against his bindings, screaming for her. He saw the drop of sweat drip from her hairline, down her face.. down her chin. Her face was contorted in pain, looking up towards the ceiling, trying to escape the heat. He heard her cries, her whimpers.

"KATE!" Castle shrieked, tears gathering in his eyes, blurring the horrifying scene before him. "No, Kate!" The rope cut in to his wrists as he helplessly tore. The heat was even burning him, and he was far from the flames.

The smoke was filling the room up like a gas chamber, the oxygen fading. Kate choked, desperately trying to find the air. The flames licked her throat as they inched closer to her, the scorching heat almost literally setting her on fire. Tears were now streaming down the authors face, begging to be freed from the chair. And as if a miracle had come to be, he tore through the rope on his right wrist. His free hand frantically tore at the rope on his other one. Once untying the knot, he worked on his feet, fear clenching his soul.

"Hold on, Kate." He whispered to himself, finally getting out of the last of his bindings. He threw himself towards where she was, barely conscious. How was he supposed to get through the flames? Trying to think quickly, he looked over towards where his chair was. Castle considered using the chair to push her out, but that would just push her through the flames. He'd rather it be him then her. But, if he went in, they'd both have to go out. No matter what, she'd end up having to go through them to escape.

He ran his fingers through his hair, small whimpers squeaking from his throat. Without thinking, driving purely on instinct and the need to save her, he stepped back a few paces, and in one speedy fast charge, he dove forwards, throwing them both through the flames, throwing Kate's chair to the hard floor behind where the flames danced. It was still spreading though.

"Come on, Kate. I need you awake. I can't get you out if you don't wake up!" Castle tore at the rope on her, succesfully getting it off her feet, then hands. He gently tapped her cheek, the side of her face, patted her head. None of it worked. They were running out of time, and oxygen. His throat croaked as he felt the burning within it, preventing air from getting through his airway passage.

He lifted the woman in to his arms.

"Castle.." She mumbled.

"It's okay, I've got you." Kate wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him from dropping her. It was about all she could do. The fire covered from one side of the wall to the other, preventing him from getting to the door without once again going through the blaze. Holding her tightly to him, he jumped as high as he could with her in his arms, flying through the fire. He felt the blistering heat on his skin, the pain of the blisters forming causing him to let out a yelp of pain. But he couldn't worry about that right now. They needed to get out.

Castle grabbed the doorknob, satisfied to see it was unlocked. He pushed the door open with sudden force, slamming it behind them once they were in the hallway. It was cool, fresh.. There was air. He did all he could not to just drop her and collapse, softly placing he on the ground. Trying to collect himself, he coughed up ash, trying to clear his throat. He pressed himself against the cold tile, trying to relieve himself of the burns.

He didn't know the extent of Kate's damage, but there were burns on her arms and face. He probably looked pretty similar. Castle placed a small kiss at the top of her head. She blinked her eyes open, the glazed over look leaving her face. She squinted her eyes as she stared at him.

"Thankyou." Kate whispered.

"Anything for you."

**TBC**

A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know by reviewing please =) To really get in to this chapter, so I could try and get their feelings right, I turned up the heat in my bedroom all the way until I felt like I was burning to death XD. Then I couldn't take it anymore...

Hey, I tried. I'll be updating soon, hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Oxygen

**A/N: Hey everybody, today I present to you chapter 2. I got over 50 story alerts, and I couldn't be more grateful! Thanks so much for the feedback and support, and I hope I don't let you guys down.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Once she found her energy return, Kate stood back up, with the help of Castle. They were both standing in the middle of the hallway, in front of the room that was still burning down.

"We have to get out of here." Kate said simply, looking back and forth in both directions. She still felt sick from the fire, as did Castle. Her arms burned, her head throbbing. But, there was no time for complaining. Suck it up, escape, then whine. Castle bit his lip in thought.

"Which way should we go, detective?"

"I don't know. But, we can't afford to be wrong. And we have to hurry."  
"I'm not splitting up if that's what you're suggesting." He said sternly. She sighed, turning her head to look in to his eyes. "If we split up, I go one way, you go the other.. There's a chance at least one of us will get out. And then they can get help. We have to try." Kate pleaded. Castle couldn't help but think that she could possibly be right. But, he still couldn't leave her.

"No."  
"Rick Castle." Gritting her teeth together, she threw him a hard glare. "We have to try. You can't just give up because your scared to be on your own."

"I'm not! I just don't want... This could be part of their plan. It's not like they'd just let us go free."  
"Go that way." Kate refused to listen, pointing in one direction. Without anymore discussion she went the way she hadn't pointed in, walking down. She glanced back at Castle, to see he'd reluctantley started traveling in the opposite direction.

She let out an exasperated sigh, her guard dropping. Slowing her steps, she was sure to be cautious as she made her way down the never ending hallway, making a turn down a corner. There were doors along the side, but it was dark inside the rooms from what she could see, some of them having small windows.

The fact that this was actually happening had her mind reeling. Castle had literally thrown himself through a fire to save her life. What exactly did that say? If it said anything? How much was he willing to risk for her?

Kate Beckett couldn't help but wonder these things. That possibly, there was a reason behind him saving her. Other than friendship. She didn't know if he felt just as thrown over the situation, but her own heart pounded when she thought about what he'd risked. He was truly an incredible man. Maybe even invincible.. she wished. So she didn't have to constantly worry about him. She was a trained officer of the law. And he was an author.

Her head snapped up when she heard a screech. Quieting her footsteps, she dragged her feet along the ground, delicately stepping.

"Kate!" A womans voice called. She turned around abruptly. Clara stood there, a gun in her hand, a pout on her face. "Where are you going?" The gun was pointed at her.

"You have to let us go." She shook her head, eyes bulging.

"I can't do that!"

"Why? Because of your brother? We'll deal with him. He's manipulating you." Clara frowned, eyes lingering on the detective in front of her.

"I thought you understood. Better than anyone. But, you don't. Do you? You're like every other whore who tries to bed Richard. He deserves so much more then you sluts." She spat, anger taking over her sad exterior.

"No, no!" Clearly this woman was nuts. "That's not what I meant."

"My brother was wrong to love you. To want you. You sicken me." Clara's finger started to press down on the trigger. Kate winced, waiting for the inevitable. A shot went off, but she felt nothing. She slowly opened her eyes. Clara was on the ground, crying. Aidan above her, the gun now in _his_ hand.

"We talked about this."

"I'm sorry!" She bawled. "You should've heard what she was saying. She doesn't care about him! Not like I do!"

"Don't worry, Clara! We will win." Aidan looked over at Kate.

"No we won't. Richard got away already." Clara frowned.

"No, he didn't." Aidan smiled softly. "Where do you think I just came from?" Kate's heart skipped a beat. "I set him up for the next test. Let's see if he can save little Katie in this one." And with that, she turned, and started running. Aidan ran after her.

She weezed heavily as her feet hit the ground hard, her head pounding, fear clenching her heart, burrowing itself in her throat. Turning a sharp corner, Kate kept running, trying the first door she came across. Locked. She tried the next.

"No, no. Come on!" The detective shouted at the door. She'd made a mistake. She turned in to a dead end in the corner, and the doors all seemed to be locked. Finally, she found one unlocked, shoving it open with all her might. It closed behind her. It looked like..a classroom. They were in a school? Impossible. What the hell was going on? Maybe an abandoned school.. Or something.

It was a science classroom. Kate ran over to the counter the teacher would stand at, ducking behind it and leaning against the back of it. She then opened the cabinet under the sink and climbed in, squeezing in. Using her hand to quickly pull it shut, soundlessly. Kate placed her hand on her mouth, keeping herself from letting out a breath or making any noise.

She tried desperately to hear something going on in the room, straining her ears. Trying to determine whether he was in the room or not. When she decided he wasn't in the room, she let herself relax a bit. But, the moment she relaxed, the cabinet door swung open.

"Stupid girl." Aidan shook his head, a syringe in his hand.

"No!" Kate screamed. She was cornered. Trapped. And he stuck it in her arm. Letting out a low moan, she then fell unconscious.

**XX**

When she finally woke up, she realized that she had no idea what was going on in those psychotic minds of Aidan and Clara. She never would have guessed any of this. The fire.. and now this. Quite the opposite, really.

She was in a plastic case, sort of. Four walls, thin and made of clear plastic. Only a few people could fit in the cubicle. It felt almost suffocating. She couldn't reach the top, even if she could, it was also closed in. She saw Castle, laying unconscious on the floor right outside of the cubicle.

"Castle!" She shouted, slamming on the plastic. He probably could barely hear her. It probably sounded muffled.. "Rick! Wake up!" Since he didn't awaken right away, she took another moment to admire her surroundings. There was a drain at her feet. And when she looked up, she saw something similar to a showerhead, except wider. "Oh, fuck." She said simply.

"Kate?" A mumbled voice sounded. Castle was just waking up, the young woman the first thing on his mind.

"Castle!" She banged on the plastic. There was a door in the cubicle, leading out. But, it was sealed shut. Like glue. Just as tight as the wall. Once fully conscious, he jumped to his feet, staring at the thing that held Kate captive. Glaring at it. With a futile attempt at releasing her, he pulled on the door handle. No go. "Can you hear me?" She asked.

"Yeah. But it's muffled." And Kate understood what he meant. He was just as fuzzy sounding.

"The test." She stated. "It's water." She pointed up at the 'showerhead', then the drain. Castle followed her gaze, gulping. Then an intercom went off in the room, a speaker in the corner of the room on the wall.

"Hello, Richard. Kate. Welcome to your second test." If Kate was correct, Castle practically snarled. "In case you haven't figured it out yet, which I'm sure you have.. The test is about water. Drowning, to be more specific and accurate. The task at hand is simple, Richard." He listened intently, wanting to make sure he understood exactly what to do. "I'm going to give you multiple riddles. Meanwhile, while you're answering them, the water will come out of that fountain and fill the tank. If you don't answer them all.. Or do it in time, she'll drown."

He paused for effect. "If you get them all in a timely matter, she'll survive. Let's put your creative skills to the test, yes? By the way, I'll hear anything you say, and I have cameras in the room. So whenever you figure out the riddle, just say it and I'll hear you." The speaker went off, giving them a moment.

Castle and Kated stared at each other. He then mouthed, 'I'm sorry'. And she responded with a, 'Don't be.' If there was one thing Katherine Beckett hated, it was being the damsel in distress. Feeling so ridiculous and desperate, made her feel weak and helpless. She was definitely not weak. But at the moment, definitely helpless. Without Castle, of course.

"First riddle." Aidan's voice echoed. Castle swore he could hear the sadistic grin in his voice. A burst of water came rushing out right after he spoke, beginning to spill from the overhead above Kate. She took a step back, avoiding the water from hitting her head straight on.

"A man says to you that he always tells the truth. Later on that day, he told you he's a liar. Is what he told you earlier the truth or a lie, or is what he said later that day the truth or a lie?" His voice faded out. Castle furrowed his eyebrows. He'd heard this one before. He know he did.

For the life of him he couldn't remember the answer. So, he'd have to figure it out on his own. Maybe Kate could help him. But, she looked just as confused as him. If not more. She seemed to be whispering to herself, rereading it in her mind.

"The man said he always tells the truth.. But then he said he was a liar." Castle said. "Which makes what he said about being a liar a lie. Earlier that day he lied about telling the truth, then lied about being a liar. But, since he lied about telling the truth, saying he's a liar would make him someone who tells the truth, but he lied about that.. Which makes him a liar. Meaning, what he said earlier was a lie!" Castle shouted out the last part, excited to have solved it. His heart raced as adrenaline filled him. The water was now a little above Kate's feet.

The detective raised an amused eyebrow, staring at him as if he had two heads. There was another moment for Aidan spoke. "That is correct." He sounded somewhat dissapointed, but somewhat relieved at the same time. Psychos can never make up their minds.

"Next one. A mom and dad have four daughters, and each daughter has one brother. How many people are in the family?" Castle smirked slightly.

"They have four daughters, but they're all sisters so they share brothers. They only have one brother. Five kids. Two parents. Seven people are in the family."

"Very good, Richard. Next one." Castle stared back over at Kate, the water reaching her knees. It seemed to be getting faster and faster. "As soft as a petal that falls from a tree, the wetter I am, the dryer I'll be. What am I?" Castle swallowed.

"Uhm.." He paused slightly. Kate made an annoyed face when she accidentally slipped in the water. "Kate, help me out here!"  
"Just think about it!" She shouted over the sound of the water. "What's really soft, and it gets more dry, the more it gets wet?" He shook his head.

"I have no idea."

"Think about things that..harden." He raised an eyebrow. "Not what I meant, pervert."

"Something that gets dry.." Castle thought. "But if it's really wet, it ends up really dry. Old people?"

"Castle.." Kate rolled her eyes. She was no waist deep in the water.

"Wait a minute... I know. A towel!" Castle grinned.

"I'm surprised you got it." Aidan said over the speaker. "Next one..." He paused for a moment. "Paul's height is six feet, he's an assistant at a butcher shop, and wears size nine shoes. What does he weigh?" Castle froze.

"I can't do math!"

"Castle, it isn't math!" Kate frowned.

"It's not?"

"All of these riddles are.. _riddles_. Trick questions. Things that make you thing. Not math. There's something more to the question. What does he weigh.. What else could that mean?" Castle had a blank look on his face. "Meat, Castle! He weighs meat! Dumbass."  
"Oh. Meat!" Castle shouted. He felt himself beging to worry a bit when the water reached Kate's chest.

"Second to last one.." The 'fan', stated. "When you have me, you feel like sharing me. But, if you do share me, you don't have me. What am I?" The author frowned.

"Kate, do you have any idea?" She glared down at the water, reaching her shoulders. "Kate?" She gazed at him. "Do you know?"

"Uhm.." She seemed to have a grim expression of her face.

"Just.. Help me, and we can get you out. We just need to figure this out." The woman sighed, freezing in the ice cold water.

"A secret." She then said. "The answer is a secret!"

"I know it is, I'm trying to figure out what it is.."  
"No, Rick! A _secret_. That's the answer."

"Oh!" Castle felt like an idiot. He was supposed to know this kind of stuff. An author. Creative, thoughtful. "A secret!" He shouted to Aidan.

"Very nice. Looks like teamwork is on your side. Last one.." Castle had a strong feeling they'd get it. Sure, it was reaching her chin.. But, by the time they figured it out, she might only be under the water for a few seconds. "What is as big as you are, sometimes can even look larger, yet does not weigh anything?" Castle felt his heart drop. He had no clue.

"Kate?" He asked softly. She shook her head.

"I don't know it." She had her head tilted up, trying to keep her mouth and nose away from the water. She was obviously shivering, holding herself.

"I..I don't know." Castle whispered. "Come on, give me a hint!" He felt so stupid. He'd been thrown harder questions yet he couldn't get this one. Probably had something to do with how nervous he felt about the water now reaching her nose. He couldn't focus. Castle brushed his hair back, staring ahead of him, letting out deep breaths.

"No hints, Richard." Aidan said, sounding almost as if he felt remorse for the man. His voice sounded heavy, even rasp. The water almost looked like it was filling faster, up to the top of her head. Kate kept jumping up in the water, to level herself up above it. But she kept sinking, and soon it would reach the top of the tank. Without thinking, Castle started slamming at the plastic windows, trying to break them. They wouldn't give in under the pressure.

He banged as hard as he could, his fists throwing themselves at it, repetitive.

"It won't work." Aidan said. Then his voice went off once more.

"No, damnit!" Castle threw his body at it, running in to it. He was desperate, but could see it wasn't working. He stepped back, choking on the lump in his throat. Kate was now completely under water, struggling with herself. Her eyes were open, despite the burning of the water. She stared at Castle, her expression almost empty. She wanted to say something to reassure him. Anything. But she couldn't speak. She choked on the water that surrounded her, her body trying to find oxygen.

Her hair flowed freely behind her, framing her face and swimming in the water, above her, around her. She looked beautiful, in a morbid way. In a horrifying, terrifying way, she looked like a mermaid. If only she could breathe like one. She was perfect. To Richard Castle, she was everything. She was the moon, the sun, the stars. As corny as it sounded to everyone around him, it was just how he felt.

Because that was how love felt.

Slowly her eyes slipped closed, floating limp in the water, the clear liquid holding her body up. Tears streamed down the mans face as he watched, standing helplessly. Then something struck him. An idea.

"A SHADOW!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "A shadow! That's it, isn't it? Aidan! It's a shadow! Aidan!" Castle shouted, staring at the ceiling, the speaker. He heard a breathy sigh sound.

"That is correct." A buzzing sound came from the door that aligned on the tank. Castle slowly approached it, and then tore it open with all of the strength he could muster. It opened succesfully, Aidan having unlocked it remotely. Water came rushing out, nearly causing Richard to trip. He grabbed on to the door, holding on until the water was nothing more than a puddle on the ground. Several.

"Kate!" He breathed, running over to her still figure, laying on the hard tile, clothing and hair sopping wet. Eyes closed, peacefully. "Come on, Beckett." Castle brushed her hair out of her face, feeling for a pulse. Then, he gasped.

Nothing.

Not a peep.

Not a movement.

Not a thrum of rythm was felt beneath his fingertips.

Kate Beckett was dead

"NO!" The scream tore from his throat, a desperate cry. He wailed outwardly, his vision blurring, tears dropping on to her, and the wet floor, blending in with the water, disguising his anguish. Angrily, he wiped at his tears, watching her carefully.

He reached his hand down, tracing her jaw, then he opened her mouth.

"I'm not gonna let you leave that easily." He inhaled deeply, then leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. Letting out a gust of air in to her mouth, he pulled away, performing CPR. Castle cupped his hands together and pushed them against her chest, where her lungs and heart were located. In a rythmic motion and pattern, he began to almost pound his hands against her, trying to force her heart to beat once more. To make her open those beautiful eyes and say something sarcastic.

To make a witty comment about how he was practically groping her. Performing chest compressions, he pushed down on the center of her chest, pumping his hands quickly, trying to restart her heart.

"Just breathe.." He whispered in pure distress and torment. He pinched her nose, and tilted her head back, breathing in to her mouth once. He took in another breath of air, then released it in to her mouth.

"Please, Kate!" Castle begged. He felt his own heart stop when he heard the coughing. Kate's eyes opened with a start, wide and fearful. She spat out water, coughing up plenty, choking. Quickly assisting her, the author turned her to face the ground so she wouldn't swallow it back down. Kate finished coughing out the water, and Castle helped her sit up.

"Castle?" She asked weakly.

"Kate." This time it wasnt whispered in fear or grief. He grabbed her to him, enveloping her in to a tight bear hug. "I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I'll always save you." Castle breathed. Kate blinked, her arms wrapped around his neck. They sat still, quiet, just holding on to each other. And she knew it. She didn't think it. But she knew it.

"I don't doubt that." She responded, voice low and quiet. She pulled from his arms, Castle reluctantly releasing her. Kate looked in to his velvet blue eyes, constantly lost in that never ending sea. She didn't want to be saved from that ocean. The ocean of his iris'. The beauty of what could be. Before she did something stupid, she turned her eyes away.

Castle frowned. He could tell something was off. She stood up, clothing soaking wet. Once up, she helped him stand, feeling exhausted.

"I know you're tired." Aidan's voice sounded. "Soon you'll get to rest. Together." They both couldn't help but wonder what the underlying, subliminal message was there. "Until test three, kiddies." The fan finished, the room once again quiet.

"I'll always save you." Castle repeated from before. Kate sighed sadly when he stepped closer to her, a hand reaching around to rest on her waist, sliding to her lower back. "Always." He leaned in to her, lingering above her face.

"Castle.." She whispered. "No."

"Why?" They both could feel the other persons hot breath reaching their mouth at the close proximity.

"You know why." Kate took a large step backwards. He honestly didn't know why, but decided he'd drop it for now. She clearly wasn't interested.

Little did he know, was that she was more than interested.

Kate Beckett was in love.

**TBC**


	3. Dirt

**A/N: Here is chapter 3. I'm glad I've managed to keep you guys interested so far. I really love the reviews you have been writing, they make me all giddy. Keep 'em coming!**

* * *

Kate and Castle had both been in the room where test 2 had taken place for hours. After their almost-kiss, they had been avoiding each other, hanging out on opposite sides of the room. Eventually exhaustion day took over and they fell asleep.

By the time they woke up.. They weren't even in the room anymore.

"Oh, what the hell?" Castle asked himself, sitting up. He felt a cold chill run through his body. Then he realized he was outside.. His hands and legs were tied together. It was very dark out, he could barely see three yards ahead of him. It was absolutely freezing outside, and he shivered like crazy, the wind blowing rapidly. So hard, he could hear the sound of it wooshing past his ear. At least he was wearing a sweater. His eyes searched the darkness for a certain female detective.

"Kate?" He whispered in to the night. He heard crickets chirping so loudly, he felt as if they were next to him. Another shudder went up his spine as more wind blew past. He started to crawl forward like a worm, hands and legs tied. He saw a huge pile of dirt ahead of him.

Feeling a sinking in his stomach, he knew something very bad was about to happen. Test 3. He much more pain were those twisted siblings going to put them through? He didn't know if he could bare to watch Kate nearly die anymore. And Castle could tell she was getting very sick of the damsel look. He couldn't blame her. Feeling desperate even on an occasional basis sucked.. Even more so when you were getting saved every few hours. By the same guy. Who you were supposed to protect. Not the other way around. She was the cop.

He continued to worm his way forward, his thoughts returning to a few hours prior, when he almost kissed her. He'd tried. If she hadn't spoken up, he definitely would have. Kate clearly didn't have feelings for him.. Otherwise she wouldn't have stopped him. He couldn't think about that right now. Couldn't let his thoughts drift. First he had to figure out what the test was.

And then he saw it.

A huge ditch. Approximately seven feet deep. He swallowed hard, fear crawling in to his gut.

"Kate?" He called again, eyes squinting in the night. Where the hell was she?

"Richard!" A voice said enthusiastically. It was Clara. She knelt beside him. He all but growled at the woman.

"Get away from me." She frowned.

"That's no way to speak to your fiance."

"You're crazy, lady." She slapped him. His jaw dropped, and he tried to reach a hand up to rub the burn, but his hands were occupied under the rope..

"How dare you! What will our kids think?"

"We don't _have_ any kids."  
"Of course we do, silly!" She laughed, a smile now on her face, having forgotten completely about the anger she had before. He gave her a blank stare, so she continued. "Alexis! Duh!"

"She's not your daughter.." He narrowed angry eyes in to dark slits.

"Honey, you're on thin ice." She wagged her finger. "After you fail this test and _Kate _dies.." She said the womans name with hatred, spitting it out, "We can finally be together. She's the only thing in our way." She rubbed a hand on his cheek.

"I won't fail."

"One of the things I love about you. Your dedication. Selflessness. Of course, you weren't always that way."

"Back off!" He shouted at her. Clara visibly flinched, tears surfacing on her face. She really was a nutball.

"There you are." Aidan's voice sounded. He walked over, dragging Kate behind him. She took one look in the ditch, seeing a wooden coffin at the bottom, and immediately started fighting back. She was tied up as well, tape on her mouth. Kate seemed to be saying something under the duct tape.

"I can't hear you, bitch." Clara spat, ripping the tape off violently.

"I said screw you. Whore." Kate Beckett wasn't one for vulgar language. But for Clara, she could definitely make an exception.

"Throw her in!" Clara yelled.

"Can't Castle be the one who gets saved for once?" Kate frowned. She saw the look of shock he sent her way. She shrugged, smiling innocently at him. She had only been kidding, but in a small way she was serious. In her opinion, better her than him. But still, it was getting annoying. "Or at least put me in a position where I can save myself.

"Unless you can get through six feet of dirty, tied up, and in a coffin... Then I don't think you can." Aidan said, looking slightly humorous. "Maybe we should put them in there together."

"Then they'll both die! You can't do that to Rick. I can't be a single mother." Kate raised an eyebrow, giving Castle a look. He sent her a look that said, 'don't ask.'

"Can you untie me before you put me in?" Kate tried.

"Or me? How am I supposed to save her tied up?"

"Don't worry Ricky. I'll loosen them a little when she's in. Maybe." Clara grabbed Kate's arms.

"Let's throw her in already!"

"Hold on, dear sister. Is there anything either of you would like to say before I throw you to your doom?" Kate rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Nothing." Castle said, refusing to give in to what they wanted.

"Fine. But, if she dies. _She'll never know.._"

"Shut up, Aidan. He has nothing to tell her." Clara pushed. Castle looked deep in to Aidan's eyes, a darkness igniting in his own eyes.

"Throw her in, sis." No problem. She grasped Kate's arm, and the detective winched when she felt the air beneath her when tossed over. She hit the ground hard with a loud, 'Oof.' The wind was knocked out of her, and she struggled to mantain normal breathing. She was slightly fuzzy from hitting her head, the connection of her body slamming down in to the pitch. Clara jumped down, smiling at Kate.

"Bye bye, Katie." She closed the coffin top, then reached her hand up, Aidan reaching down to grab her arm. He lifted her up quickly, then grabbed the shovel that had been tossed aside. Castle was still staring at Aidan, hatred in his eyes. Using the shovel to collect piles of dirty, he began spilling them in to the pit below. Clara held back Castle, who now had his eyes lingering on the patch of dirt slowly filling up what could be Kate's grave. The dirt continued to pile up more and more, dirt now preventing any air from getting through the cracks to Kate.

And quicker than anyone could comprehend, he elbowed Clara in the face though his arms were tied together. She fell back against the grass, holding her cheek, now crying.

"My own husband!" She sobbed, acting as a victim. Aidan turned his head and lifted the shovel to hit Castle with it. He swiped his tied legs across the grass and tripped Aidan. The man fell down on to his side, groaning and glaring. Getting on to his hands and knees, he started pushing himself off the floor.

His hands tightly held together, he had more than enough trouble grabbing the shovel. Castle held it close to him, sitting on the ground with it. Aidan chuckled as he stood above him.

"Don't come any closer." Castle said gruffly.

"How do you intend on hitting me when your tied up?" Aidan balled his hand in to a fist, and the author knew he was screwed.

"NO!" Clara suddenly shouted, jumping at her brother. They toppled over on the ground. Deciding to act instead of react to the situation, Castle slowly manuevered the shovel in to a position where he was cutting in to the ropes on him with it.

"Clara, what the hell!" He argued, shoving his sister.

"I won't let you hurt him." She bottom lip quivered.

"I wasn't going to! I was just stopping him from killing us."

"He wouldn't do that!" She dangerously narrowed her eyes, pushing her brother back. He let out a long, dramatic sigh. When he looked back over at Castle, the man was standing, shovel held slickly in his hand. A grin on his face.

"Looking for me?"

"Son of a bitch. Look what you did! Now he's going to pass the test. You'll never have him for yourself with Kate in the mix." He stood up, backing up as Castle advanced on him.

"Well, it's not like this is the last test."

"It doesn't matter! He's the one who is now armed." Clara 'hmphed', refusing to admit to screwing up. Using quick thinking, Castle knew Kate was losing air quickly, and he had to save her first and foremost. So, he jumped down in to the pit, and started shifting around the dirt with the shovel.

He burrowed it in to the dirt and moved it. Wasn't quick enough. Tossing aside the shovel, he bent down and clawed his nails through the dirt, fingers wondering. Once far enough in, he pulled the lid wide open, Kate conscious and alert. She started coughing, gasping for air.

"It's okay. You're okay." He grabbed her by her forearms and helped her stand, turning and grabbing the shovel again... How were they supposed to get out?

"Uh.. Castle?" She was thinking the same thing as she stared up at Aidan and Clara.

"Bitch." Clara spat. "When will you leave us be?"  
"You're the one who kidnapped me!"

"What's the plan, brother?" He thought for a moment, staring down at the two trapped people as he considered the options.

"This test didn't go..quite.. the way I planned. But, he passed none the less. I think it's time we give them a break. They've barely slept. Then test four.."

"So we leave them here? But, they'll get out."

"Hmm. Maybe, I should put it this way. You two are to stay in this ditch. If either of you leave, you'll both get a bullet in the chest. And that will be your new test. I suggest you obey." Castle and Kate exchanged glances. Neither were one for listening. "See you soon." Him and his sister walked off with that, leaving them out in the cold, dark ditch.

"We're not going to listen, are we?" Castle asked.

"Nope." She grinned. "But, we should wait a bit. They'll be watching for a while before they doze off or something.." She gazed over at the author when she hard the loud growl coming from his stomach.

"Haven't eaten." He defended.

"I know what you mean. Feeling pretty light headed and dizzy myself.." After standing for a few moments, they both took seats on the ground, leaning back against the dirt-made wall. "You're a lot more of a man then I gave you credit for."

"What does _that_ mean?" He couldn't help but feel slightly offended. She didn't used to think he was much of a man?

"I didn't mean it like that. Don't know how else to word it. I mean..." She sighed. "The amount of times you've saved me today." Castle couldn't help but notice the moisture gathering in her eyes. She quickly blinked it away, hoping he hadn't seen. "You're more of a hero then you see. Then anyone does. You're not just a writer, Rick." His eyes returned to hers. Kate's heart leaped in to her throat when their eyes connected, so she quickly turned her head away. She didn't want to do anything she'd regret.

She heard his impatient huff from beside her.

"How can you just.. do that?" He asks, voice calm.

"What?"  
"You give me this little heart felt speech, tell me how _amazing_ I am," He continued sarcastically, "And then you chalk it all up to friendship."

"Isn't that what this is?"

"I don't know, Kate." He sounded exhausted, annoyed. "Is it?" There was a long period of silence while Kate attempted to collect herself.

"Of course. Strictly platonic." The author shook his head slowly.

"Whatever you say, Kate." If she wasn't mistaken, his voice sounded full of anger, even hatred. But, she had to be wrong. Neither of them would speak for the next half hour. They ran thoughts through their minds, about their situation, about eachother. As far as Rick Castle was concerned, Kate Beckett was a heartbreaker.

He knew he was exaggerating. And he also knew that she wasn't that kind of woman. But right now he tampered the truth down in his denial, wanting to remain angry at her.

"We should try leaving now." Kate spoke finally, deciding enough time had passed.

"Are you sure we should risk it? It's not like you make the best decisions.." She ignored the sarcasm and annoyance in his voice, standing up on two feet. After another moment he joined her, standing beside her.

"Let's go." She said.

"And how the hell do you plan on getting us out, detective?" He stared at her while she thought. "I have a proposal for you. Why don't I hoist you up?" She hated to admit it, but his idea was good.

"Okay." Kate agreed after a moment. He placed two hands on both sides of her waist. He couldn't help but notice her intake of breath.

"Getting to you, am I?" Castle smirked from behind her, glad she couldn't see his pleased reaction.

"Bite me." The woman muttered as he lifted her as high as he could get her, extending his arms. She reached out her arms, trying desperately to reach the top. "It's too high!" She strained, straightening out her body, trying again. Rick Castle couldn't lift her any higher. His arms were extended all the way, but it still wasn't high enough.

"Wait-" Her voice froze, trailing off. He couldn't see what she was doing, but if she didn't hurry he was going to drop her.

And after another few moments, he did. Instinctively, he made a move to catch her, but she just ended up falling on him, her body smacking down on to his painfully.

"You idiot!" She slapped his chest.

"Hey!" He frowned. An eyebrow raised when she didn't move right away. "Are you going to get off of me anytime soon, or what?" Kate's eyes widened, her cheeks reddening in embaressment. Quickly climbing off of him, he got back up.

"Any more genius plans?"

"Give me a minute, I'm _thinking_." He shushed her, crazy, wild theories running through his brain of what they could do. Then he remembered this wasn't one of his novels where they could easily get out of a situation. It was just so high up.. Then they heard feet moving across the grass and the pair shuffled backwards, against the wall. Clara stood there, a sort of gun in her hand.. A...

Dart gun.

Kate narrowed her eyes, watching every movement the woman made. She sighed and glanced over at Castle.

"I'm sorry, baby. But, if you would've just been good and listened, I wouldn't have to do this." He desperately wanted to reach up, grab her ankle, and pull her down.. But, it was just too damned high up. She pointed the gun at Castle. "Soon, my love." He jumped backwards, but they all heard the 'fwoom' sound, when the dart released from it, crashing in to his shoulder.

He wobbled for a few moments, unsteady in his position. Then, he fell down to the ground, Kate easing him to the dirt so he didn't harm himself.

"Bitch." Kate spat.

"This, I'll have no trouble doing." Clara pointed the gun at Kate, pulling the trigger. The detective quickly jumped to the right, dodging it. This upset the woman and she pointed it back at her again.

Once again she missed.

"Stop moving!"

"Yeah, right." She missed again. Frustrated, Clara called for her brother, who came over after a few moments.

"What the hell, Clara?"

"She keeps moving out of the way!"

"Oh, for crying out loud." Aidan shoved his sister out of the way, snatching the gun from her. He pointed it at Kate and fired, the dart hitting the side of her arm, moving too slowly for her own good.

"Shit.." She whispered to herself, just before the room went whoozy and she fell unconscious.

"That's how you do it." Aidan said. "You can't do anything right!"

**XX**

Both Castle and Kate were sick of being knocked out. Sick of these psychotic siblings. When they came to, they were set up for test four. Kate was laying on top of a table, strapped down. He arms went out sideways, hands hanging limply over the table. She was in the 'science' classroom from earlier, when she was hiding. Castle was seated a few yards away from her, tied to a chair.

He had a bad _bad _feeling about this. Having the imagination he did, tons of horrible possibilites ran through his mind. Reasons why she could be strapped to a table, why he was seated to watch her. She turned her head to face him, her bottom lip jutting out in sadness. They'd tried so hard to escape.

"I know," Castle said, thinking the same thing as her, "I know.."

**TBC**

**A/N: So, what'd you think of test 3? What do you think test 4 is going to be about? Guess and review away :)**


	4. Seeing Red

**A/N: Chapter four, test four! Your reviews inspired me, as well as made me laugh! When writing test four, I was caught between two possible tests for her laying on the table. Then I figured out I could probably use the other idea in another test. I'm twisted for still torturing Kate, I know.. Suprisingly, none of you got it right, lol. But, some of you did get _future_ ideas I had right. So just wait and see and what you guessed coming true soon.**

**By the way, I adore your reviews. They make me smiley :)**

**I give you the next installment of "Hostage"!**

**XX**

They'd been waiting for over ten minutes, in silence. Castle looked like he was in deep thought, Kate watching him. He finally looked up, seeing her eyes trained on him and she looked away.

"What?" He asked. When she didn't answer he let out a gruff, annoyed groan. "What is it, Beckett?"

"You've been calling me Kate since we showed up here.. Why are you calling me Beckett again? Is it because your mad at me?"

"Just leave it alone."

"If we're ever going to get out of here we need to be getting along. Working together." He refused to speak, his eyes lowering to the ground. The door opened and Aidan walked in swiftly, Clara behind him. She waved flirtaciously at Castle. She was holding two bowls in her hands. The author raised a brow, having no idea what was about to take place. Still, different possibilities went through his mind of what they were planning. None of them made sense, or included logic.

"This one will be fun." Clara told her brother, approaching Kate with the bowls. She glanced down at the girls hands, dangling off the edge. She placed the first bowl below her left hand, on the stool. Then the second bowl, at her right hand.

One of Castle's fears were confirmed. He knew this when he saw the knife gleaming in Aidan's hand. It looked morbidly beautiful. Shining, crystal clear metal. It loosely hung from the mans hand as his eyes raked over Kate's body, repeatidly licking his moist lips, wet with desire. Castle shot him a look of hatred, which he could feel burning through his back, causing him to turn.

"It's for the best." He told him. "I'm doing this for _you_! We both are."

"Fuck you. You're not _helping_. You're destroying everything I've worked for." Aidan walked over to the table, Kate staring daggers up at him. His face above hers, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips, soft. As if he was doing it in a caring motion. She turned her head away, breaking the kiss. Kate couldn't bare to feel him, Castle couldn't bare to watch.

"Fine then. Right to it." Aidan tried to brush it off, as if he hadn't cared that she'd refused to kiss him back. "I'm going to ask you a series of questions, Richard." His eyes darted up to meet Aidan's. "For every question you answer honestly, she won't get hurt.. But, every question you lie about.. She gets cut." Castle thought this was too easy. There had to be a catch. No matter what the question was, you name it, he'd answer honestly. When it came to Kate, it didn't matter how embaressed or truthful he was being. This was her life.

"Okay, on with it then." He agreed to the terms.

"That isn't all." He said, a smirk forming on to his face. He knew there would be a catch. There always was. "Everytime you say no, she gets another cut."

"No? No to what..?" Rick wasn't sure he wanted to know. Aidan laughed, no longer bitter about her refusal to him. To answer his question, he leaned down and kissed Kate again, hard this time. He held her jaw, not letting her move. She struggled, attempting to move her face. After a few long moments, Aidan let go, seeing Castle struggling.

"That counts as saying no. Struggling, screaming.. Any of it." The knife glided down to her arm.

"Wait! I didn't know!" Castle pleaded.

"Somehow, I can't find it in me to care." The knife then scraped in to her wrist, a deep, long cut that ran through horizontally. Blood started to gather up and drip down her wrist as her hand attempted to free itself from the straps. The blood fell down in the bowl, looking like thick red tears, falling freely.

"We'll start off easy." Clara watched in fascination, her hand resting on Castle's shoulder. It burned him. The feel of her hand burned his arm. The thought of Aidan hurting Kate burned his chest. The thought of Kate dying burned his soul.

"How long have you known Detective Beckett?" Aidan's hand traveled up her shirt, then back down, just running his hand along her torso. Not yet doing anything.

"Uhm," Castle's voice came out shaky as he watched the wondering hand. "About three years." He nodded.

"Right.. Why did you base Nikki Heat off her?"  
"I had writers block.. I needed a new inspiration. She was tall. Beautiful. Smart. Really brave and selfless. Such a mystery. One I wanted to uncover.." Kate gazed over at him, trying to figure him out. He could be so complicated sometimes, yet other times he was so simple. Just a funny writer. But, he really wasn't. He was so much more than a writer. Aidan's hand stopped beating around the bush and he grabbed her breast. It took all of Castle's self control not to start cursing him out. To keep from struggling he inhaled, then exhaled deeply. Trying to mantain his anger. Keep it in check. It was more than difficult.

"You're going to die a painful death." Kate said, ever the fearless detective. Aidan laughed and released her chest.

"Oh, honey. You have so much to learn." Castle couldn't control himself.

"Leave her the fuck alone!" It came out before he could stop it.

"Mr. Castle." Aidan shook his head, then placed the knife on her skin.

"I didn't mean it!" He cried.

"Oh, shut it." The knife slid across milky, clear skin, from one end of her arm all the way to her forearm. She screamed out in pain.

"Kate," Castle's voice cracked. "I'm so sorry." More blood slipped down her arm and created small puddles in to the porcelain bowl. Aidan walked away for a moment, and returned, a white wash cloth in his hand. He dropped it on to Castle's lap.

"There you go, Richard. All you need to do is stop the bleeding. She's only a few feet away. Come on, you can do it." He taunted him, Castle staring down at the cloth, willing it to fly over to Kate and help her. A small whimper escaped from his lips, stretching out his hands from under the clasps that held them down.

"No?" Aidan asked, pouting as he kneeled down in front of the man. "Too bad. You'd gotten so far. _So_ close to getting out of here. With her by your side." He now carved her other arm, the slice extending from one side of her wrist to the next. She moaned out in pain as more blood spilled in to the bowl below her arms.

"What do you want?" Castle pleaded desperately. "I'll do anything."

"I want you to OPEN your eyes!" Aidan threw the knife down and approached him, kneeling back down. "I want you to _see_ her. _See_ beneath her skin. In to her soul." Castle then decided, this man was more nuts than his mother. He grabbed the knife again and held it up to the author's throat.

"Look at her!" He spat out.

"I am." Castle said between gritted teeth, snarling at Aidan.

"Tell me what you see." He didn't say anything. "TELL ME!" Kate's head was rotating back and forth, trying to stay awake. She settled when facing their direction, her moist eyes staring in to Castle's.

"I see.." He choked up. Unable to continued. But, he pushed himself to. For both of their sakes. "I see a woman. A brave, extraordinary woman. Whose strong, and beautiful. With the heart of a lion..." He hated this. He hated confessing, and he hated feeling like these words were so forced. It felt cheesey, and stupid. Unreal. But, Kate wasn't laughing at him. Of course not, she was bleeding to death.

"I see the woman who changed my life. I entered hers, and she ended up having a huge affect on my own. From the day I met her she was.. Different. I knew it. Someone I had to have. To keep. And she..She..God, she changed everything. She made me feels things I don't normally feel. And, things I've never even felt before." Castle froze up, his eyes connecting with her wide ones. "I see the love of my life."

Kate gasped. He couldn't determine whether it was from shock or pain. Possibly both. They couldn't stop staring at each other. She was mostly trying to register what the hell had just happened.

"Good job, Richard." Aidan stood up, his voice soft. "You passed the test." He undid the clasps that held him down, then that held down Kate. She didn't move, the pain unbearable. She knew he'd help her.

Castle tore from the chair as soon as he was freed, the cloth held tightly in his hand. He picked her up off of the table, angrily tossing aside the clasps. Laying her over his lap, Castle pressed the cloth to her left arm, the one with more damage done to it. Wrapping it around, he quickly tied a knot, standing to search for something else.

"Damnit." Giving up the search before it started, he tore off his shirt and wrapped it around her other one, pressing down on her red, damp arm. She curled her fingers, her pale skin shining in the flourescent light. Aidan and Clara watched on, curious.

"Kate." He breathed, soothingly brushing through her hair with his fingers. She was still breathing, and that was what mattered. Even if he confessed his undying love for her at the worst possible moment. Continuing to run his fingers through her hair, he curled a finger around a lock, twisting the curl in his hold. "You're okay, now."

"Mmm.." She responded, leaning against him. Then, everyone looked at Clara when an insistent beeping came from her pocket. Her body froze up, but then she quickly grapped at the small object.

"Clara..." Aidan said cautiously.

"We-We've just been breached. It's probably their detective friends!"

"Not on my watch. We'll lock them in here and get the guns. Come on!" Aidan grabbed his sister and they ran out of the room. The pair seated on the floor heard a lock jiggle, and then there was silence.

"The cavalry's here." Castle smirked, looking down at her.

"You don't..know that." She replied weakly. "Could be a squirrel."  
"A dedicated squirrel. Here to save us." She still had the strength to roll her eyes. There was a moment of silence. A pause.

"Are we gonna talk about..What I said?" Kate didn't answer right away.

"I don't think so."  
"Why not?" He was once again mad at her.

"What's there to talk about? You told Aidan what he wanted to hear so he'd leave us alone. That's it."

"No, Kate." Castle sighed. "I told Aidan the truth."

"Can we not do this right now?" She whispered after another pause. He frowned, shaking his head at her.

"Whatever you want, Kate. I don't know why you keep pulling away.."

"Not now, Castle." She said more sternly, making it clear that she wasn't strong enough to discuss it with him right now. The detective couldn't help but notice just how shirtless he was. If it wasn't so painful, she'd be thankful for the fact that she was bleeding, and he needed to take his shirt off to help her. And he couldn't help but notice just how much she was staring. Not that he minded of course.

"Nice muscles.." She muttered, her eyes then widening when she realized what she'd said. Hopefully he didn't hear her.

"Why, thank you, Ms. Beckett." So much for that. A crimson shade flooded her cheeks, but they both let it go as soon as they heard the shot ring out.

"What was that?" She asked in such a scared, small voice, that she sounded so much like an innocent child to him. The need to protect her increased. They heard someone shouting fairly close to the door.

"Officer down! Officer down! Bus needed at Main 52nd, Grand Boulevard 1528!" They heard Esposito shouting in to a walkie. The voice faded as Castle got over his shock and fear.

"Esposito! We're in here! Damnit, we're here!" He kept shouting but no one answered. He was too late, they'd gone.

"Ryan." Kate whispered. "He was shot. It had to be him." Castle let out a nervous breath of air.

"I know, it's okay. They're on their way to the hospital now."

"You don't know that! They could've killed Esposito too!" She cried.

"Hey, you don't know if Ryan's dead. He's probably okay. And if they shot Esposito we would've heard the bullet." She nodded, sniffling.

"Right..You're right." Castle helped the pale detective stand, her weight leaning against him. She was too dizzy to talk straight, but she'd be okay. The door slammed open, and Aidan looked worn out, he held a gun in one hand, and the dart gun in the other.

"We only have a few minutes. Easy or hard way. Decide." He glared. Raising the dart gun, he pulled down on the trigger and it slammed in to Kate's shoulder. Not like she was strong enough to fight back anyway. Castle held her prone body to him, stepping back.

"Not again." He shouted. "I won't." Trying to think fast, he lifted her in to his arms and ducked behind one of the lab tables, laying her on the floor behind it. "Shit, shit." He said under his breath. Eyes darting back and forth, the panicking man looked for some sort of weapon. He grabbed three glass viles used for chemicals. Not very useful. When Aidan rounded the corner he threw one at him. Then another. It hit him square in the face, a few drops of blood now dripping down his cheek and forehead.

"Hard way, then." He lifted the regular gun. Jumping out of the way, Castle rolled to the other lab table and hid behind it. "Who said I was going to shoot _you_?" He put the gun against Kate, and the authors heart leapt in to his throat.

"Wait, okay. Okay, fine. You win." Aidan lifted the unconscious female, holding the gun against her. He tossed the dart gun to Clara, who caught it with ease.

"If you dodge the dart, or try anything. She's dead."

"Loud and clear." Castle nodded, his eyes trained on Kate. This was bullshit. Clara held on to the dart gun tightly, wincing as she pressed down on the button.

"I'm sorry honey." She released the dart from it's hold, and it flew in to his chest with a 'Thwap!'

Tears were in her eyes when she threw the gun down.

"You're ridiculous. You grab Kate, I'll get Rick. We need to get them in the car."

"What about the supplies for the other tests?"

"I'll take care of them once they're inside! Come on!"

**XX**

Her arms were bandaged now. They must've done it while she was out. They were in a different building now. They had to be. To get away before the police returned to the scene. Esposito had probably been desperate and quick to get Ryan out, Castle and Kate momentarily forgotten. He probably doubted they'd been there. But, when he returned he'd find the bowl of Kate's blood. All of the tests. They'd probably assume the worst.

They were now in a room that looked vaguely like a mini hospital. A surgical table in the middle, things gathered together on the side. Different equipment used for people. Then Kate's eyes landed on what was next to the table. Something only used for people in cardiac arrest.

Chest paddles.

**TBC**


	5. Shock

**A/N: Honestly, your reviews inspire me so much! All of you made my day and I always take time to read every single one.**

**It's funny how my mind works. The other day I went to NYC to see my sister and I was kind of hoping I'd see Kate and Castle working a case.. I didn't. Anyone else a New Yorker :) ?**

**XX**

"Kate!" Castle rushed to her side when he woke up, seeing their situation. She was leaning against the far side of the wall, her back pressed to it, her knees held against her chest. "Are you okay?" He frowned when she didn't answer. Didn't even look at him. She just kept staring straight ahead. "Are you hurt?" It was kind of creepy to hear a chuckle in response to his question.

"Seriously, Castle. What kind of question is that? I have burns on my arms and face. I have cuts all over my arms. I've been hit with that stupid dart gun so many times that I feel like I'm on drugs. And you're asking me if I'm hurt?" She looked offended. Angry, even.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't think."

"Do you ever?" She spat in his direction. He knew he shouldn't take it personally. This was her way of expressing how upset she was. One of her closest friends could be lying dead in a morgue, and they might never be found. She could die. She already almost had countless times. It was only a matter of time before Castle slipped up and didn't get to her in time. A few seconds too late.

"Maybe I should just.." He sat against the wall, a few feet away from her. Kate was letting out deep breaths, trying to keep her breathing even. She felt like she was hyperventilating. "Where are we?" He finally asked, taking a look around the room.

"Test five." She growled. "Wanna know what it is?" She pointed at the chest paddles. "They plan on shocking me with those stupid volts." He couldn't speak. Couldn't breathe. And a few moments later he found his voice.

"You don't know that." Castle whispered.

"Are you kidding me? It's right next to the metal table! Practically _screaming_ test five." The air was silent. "This is bullshit!" Screamed the detective, standing and throwing her arms and legs at the wall violently, screaming.

"Kate, Kate stop!" He jumped to his feet and pulled the hysterical woman away from the wall.

"No!" She cried, trying to escape his arms.

"Shh, sh." Her fighting slowly ceased, her arms giving up the fight as her hands tried to punch his chest. They slipped down by her side and she cried, sobbing in to his bare chest. "It's okay.. I've got you." His arms enveloped her tightly, not letting her go. He could feel the wet tears soaking his chest, but didn't let go. He could never let her go. And that fact is what kept her alive. When she calmed down, her heard her soft, weak voice ring out.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You were so mad earlier.."

"Just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I don't lo-...Doesn't mean I don't care about you." Her limp arms lifted up and wrapped themselves around his larger frame, hugging him. He returned it, holding her in a bear hug.

"You've got nice muscles." She whispered, then feeling his laugh vibrate under her face.

"And you've got nice-" She glared up at him. "Nevermind."

"You're kind of amazing."

"What?" He blinked, staring at her.

"The amount of times you've saved my life today.. Well, within the few days. Not really sure how much time has passed. But, you've been incredible." And then she did something he didn't think she would ever do. She leaned up and kissed him. It wasn't pure hungry passion like in the movies. It was the softest of kisses, gentle, light as a feather, so light he could've imagined it. His lips responded, moving against hers in a swift, smooth motion. And just like that she pulled away.

"Leading someone on isn't very nice." He said.

"Who said anything about leading anyone on? I meant it."  
"Really?" He didn't seem to believe her entirely. Kate pressed her lips against Castle's again, this time longer. It slowly became more intimate, their tongues brushing against one another, her lips massaging his. They pulled back, their lips making a smacking noise when they parted.

"Really." She whispered. The faintest of smiles appeared over his lips.

"You're awake!" They hadn't even heard the door open, so wrapped up in each other. "And I see that's not all your up to." Aidan raised his eyebrows, looking pleased. "I'm sure you've figured out the next test by now. "Using defibrillation on someone who _isn't_ in cardiac arrest. Gee, I wonder what would happen. Guess we'll find out, huh? The glory of shock treatment."

Castle took a step forward.

"Fuck you." Aidan held his gun in a tight grip, stepping aside to allow Clara and an unknown male in.

"This is Leo. He's also a fan. I believe Clara met him on craigs list." Aidan smirked. "He's just _dying_ to get his hands on some Nikki Heat. And he has a minor crush on Rook as well..." His voice trailed off. "In exchange for his services, I'm going to let him have some fun with you two. Now, on with the test." Clara nodded at Leo, who took a large step towards Kate and Castle, who took steps back.

Castle stood in front of Kate, and she held on to his arm, slightly worried. Leo was quite large, taller than Castle, well built. Kind of resembled a rock. He grabbed Castle by the arms and swung him around. He fell back in to a pile of supplies.

"Castle!" Kate shouted, jumping in fear. He sat up from his position on the equipment, not looking too hapy. Leo was advancing on Kate, and she backed up against the wall, feeling slightly intimidated by this 6'4'' man. Just as he was reaching her, Castle dove at him, landing them both on the ground. He began to pound his face, but Leo grabbed his wrist, and they continued to wrestle on the floor. Aidan was laughing hysterically, Clara was crying.

Deciding to no longer watch, Kate jumped in to action and threw Leo off of her partner. Her author. Her – whatever. Possibly future boyfriend?

"Get away from him!" It took all of her strength, and she barely pulled him off. But, being a cop gave her techniques. So she launched at him, shoving him off. He easily swung his elbow back in to her face, dazing her a bit.

"This is great!" Aidan was doubled over. Clara wiped her eyes, feeling clausdraphobic. Leo got a good punch at Kate, knocking her off her feet. Her vision was blurry, and she wasn't really moving.

"You asshole!" Castle jumped at him, but Leo easily manuevered away. Then he pulled his fist back all the way, the swung it forward full speed, slamming it against his face. Blood spewed out of the authors nose as he fell back off his feet, clearly out of it for the moment.

"While they're down.." Aidan spoke, reaching Kate's prone figure. He lifted her up and placed her on the metal table, locking her ankles to a pair of cuffs around the legs of the table, then her wrists. "Hmm... We won't tie him up. Hold on to him." Leo nodded and made Castle stand, who was currently half conscious. He placed Castle's arms around his back, then Leo looped his arms through the mans to hold him back and keep him from interrupting anything that was going to take place.

"We should've found you sooner. So useful." Clearly Aidan was thankful to have the huge man. Slowly, both Kate and Castle retaliated, becoming fully aware of the situation. Kate struggled with her bonds for a few moments before giving in, angrily. "Let's get started!" He clapped his hands together. Castle was being held back right in front of the table to give him a nice view of everything that was going to go down. He wasn't sure if he should be too pleased about keeping an eye on her. He'd be able to assess her injuries after it was done, but he definitely did not want to see the damage being done.

They hadn't noticed until now, but Clara had been hooking up the defib unit, having little trouble figuring it out. She must've been a nurse, or had some sort of medical training. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to do this. She held up two thin pads in her hands, and gestured to Kate's shirt.

"Oh, right." Aidan pulled up Kate's top all the way to her underarms, her bra the only sense of modesty. Clara placed one pad above her right breast, and the other by her rib cage, below her left. The pads were connected to wires, which were connected to a machine. Clara was now playing with a dial.

Castle's heart was pounding in his chest. This was incredibly dangerous, if not the most dangerous test yet. They were no longer beating around the bush. This time the test was her actual heart. The one that would beat fast when she got nervous, when she spoke to Castle. The one that slowed down when calm, when asleep. The heart that held Castle in it. And this machine could stop it from beating if not handled with care.

"We're going to go over some of the events that took place while you two have been in my care." Castle scoffed. In his _care_.

"Like?" He asked, sounded annoyed.

"First thing.. With the first test. The fire. What were you thinking when you first woke up, Castle?"

"Where the fuck am I?"

"Continue. I'd like to here it from your point of view. The whole test." Castle sighed, not really seeing the point. But, he continued.

"I woke up tied to a chair. The last thing I could remember was a guy watching me at the coffee shop. I was with Gina. Then he..injected me with something. He was you." He spat at Aidan, who closed his eyes in peace at the 'sweet' memory. One of the best days of Aidan's life. One of Castle's worst. "I saw Kate across from me. When she woke up, we talked for a bit. She told me you'd called her Nikki. Then you walked in, told us about who you were, about your sister. Abouot the tests. And the point of them was to get me to 'see'." Castle scoffed. Kate watched with mild interest as the words slipped off his tongue and he told the story. Every once in a while he'd test his bonds, trying to tear his arms away from the captor that held him.

"You're sister game in with a keg of gasoline for the first test. Poured it around Kate. I had to save her. So, I eventually got through my ropes and dove through the heat. And I'd do it all again."

"How sweet." He seemed in awe for just a second, that looked over at Clara, the meaningful gaze replaced with an evil glint in his eyes. "Turn it up."  
"NO!" Castle shouted, a mixture of fear and anger swallowing him whole. An odd charging sound filled the quiet room, radiating off of the machine as the volts charged up fully. Castle saw the tears shining in Kate's eyes and he shook his head vigorously. He couldn't watch this.

"Clear." Clara whispered, a sadistic, childish smile replacing her features. Like an eight year old playing doctor. The sound got louder and then followed a 'Thwump!' as the pads caused Kate's body to jerk up, her torso jumping upwards. She let out a scream as her body fell back against the cold, hard table. Castle whimpered as he turned his eyes away to look at the tile. Leo grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head up to stare at her.

"You need to see this." Aidan said gruffly. Kate's body was visibly shaking, the electricity having flown through her body making her stand on edge and twitch. She just stared up, willing the staticy pain to fade. The throbbing faded after a few never ending moments, and her eyes tried to find Castle's again. Only he could offer comfort. He then mouthed to her, 'I know, baby.' He looked almost as pale and weak as her.

"This test isn't fair." The author whispered. "You're supposed to give me a fair chance to save her. What exactly am I supposed to do here?"

"It really all depends on your answers. I didn't like the way you told that story." Castle snarled.

"You're kidding me. What the hell didn't you like about it that was so horrible you felt you had to torture her?"

"You still have so long to go. Maybe I didn't make enough tests. You see how much you love her now, but you still have so many things left unsaid."

"This entire time you've been talking about seeing shit! I'm sick of trying to 'see' something that isn't there." Kate did a double take. Maybe she misunderstood. She had to. Something that isn't there? But, the thing Aidan was trying to make Castle see was their love. And if it wasn't there.. then was everything Castle said a lie? Aidan seemed as shocked as Kate.

"What?" Was all the man could form in his mouth.

"I made it all up, okay? Yes, at one point I had feelings for Kate but it was never love. And the fact that your entertaining something as false as that is just ridiculous." With each word, Kate felt her heart break a little more. He had to be lying. He just had to be. Aidan stood there for a few long moments, but then a slow grin formed on to his face.

"Nice try, Castle." The dial was turned up again and Kate let out a deafening scream of agony, her body thrashing against the table as the machine practically electrocuted her. Then it turned off again, and she was left panting, eyes closed tightly. Castle lifted his eyes once more to Aidan.

"You think just because I care means I love her? She's my dearest friend and I would be petrified if she were to die. But, there's nothing more there. Our relationship is strictly platonic."

"Then why were you two locking lips when I walked in?"

"Because I actually thought we were going to die. And I wanted to comfort the both of us. I wanted us to be close. Instinct took over. But, I'm finally realizing why you keep us here. You want me to claim my love for her with this big scene, keep saving her just to make me feel desperate, like I need her more then I need oxygen. The truth is, I don't love her." He didn't flinch as he stared straight in to Aidan's dark brown eyes. He had to make him think he really didn't care. To get him to just leave her alone. Anything to just get him away from her. The one problem with this plan, Kate would hear everything he was saying, too.

When it came to her life or her feelings, her life mattered more. That's what he kept telling himself, but he was heartbroken when he looked back down at her sobbing figure. Mostly from the pain.

"No, no no. You're lying." Aidan shook his head, voice strained. "You have to be lying. I've been observing you for months, damnit! You love her. Say it." Castle pursed his lip, shaking his head. "SAY IT!"

"I can't lie any longer." The obsessive fan let out a roar of anger, and shoved his sister aside, turning up the dial all the way. Castle's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. Kate began to violently jerk around on the table, head slamming back against the metal as her eyes rolled back in her head. She was seizuring as a result of the device. Castle couldn't tear his eyes away, the agony he felt in his heart increasing by the millisecond. A slightly foamy substance dribbled from her lips as she suddenly stopped jerking, eyes closed.

"K-Kate.." Castle whispered, throat clenching tightly, like a dehydrated man in desperate need of a drop of water. "Kate?" He tried to reach for her, but Leo still held his arms, watching with morbid fascination. Aidan leaned in to feel for a pulse, grim eyes looking to meet Castle's.

"No." The author gasped, breaking down. "No! KATE! Get off of me!" He violently tore at Leo, begging to be released. "Beckett! KATE!" Sobs fell loose from his lips, his body shaking violently, eyes wet, face red. Leo allowed him to drop to his knees, letting him go, seeing he didn't pose as a threat at the moment. He dropped his face in his hands and cried his heart out, ignoring everything else in that moment.

After what seemed like eternity for him, he lowered his heavy arms, and slowly stoop up. His eyes glittered dangerously.

"Oh, shit." Leo said, just before a fist slammed in to his face so hard he felt like he'd been hit by a truck. Castle jumped on top of him and began to pound in his face with a clenched hand. Clara seemed shocked by his violent outburst, stepping behind her brother.

Blood seeped from every pore in the poor mans face as Castle took out every bit of rage on the disgusting, evil man below him. The one who'd been pleased to see Kate cry. Who smiled when she took her last breath. Once completely knocked out, when Castle was sure he wouldn't wake up for a long while, he stood up, turning to face the siblings. Aidan even seemed to be shaking.

"Run-Clara run!" They both turned and started running down the hallway, sprinting like there was no future. And for them, there wouldn't be. Castle vowed. He was about to chase after them when he once again noticed Kate, his eyes falling on her lifeless body.

The darkness receeded, and he felt the cries bubbling up his throat again. How could she be dead? Aidan even seemed unhappy when he'd felt no pulse. Slowly he approached her, bottom lip wobbling. He wiped the dribbling spit off her mouth, trying so hard to hold in his tears. The liquid spilled from his eyes anyway as he viciously blinked them away.

Then he noticed something he'd been shaking too hard to notice before. His vision had been too blurry, he'd been too unfocused, too angry.

Her chest was rising and falling ever so lightly... Aidan had been bluffing. When he'd felt for Kate's pulse. It was all a lie. She was never dead. She had a seizure and passed out. But, she was never dead.

"K-Kate?" Castle gently patted her cheek. The last test. He was testing his reaction in her death. But, it was never really a death. She was alive. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and she cried out when she tried to move.

"It hurts so bad." Kate sighed, unaware of what had just happened. "What's going on?" Her eyes wandered. He brushed back a loose piece of her hair, placing it behind her ear.

"They're gone." Her eyes widened.

"What?" He worked on undoing the handcuffs. All he had to do was slide them through with his hand.

"After you had your..seizure..I thought.. Aidan made me think you were dead. I went ballistic and I attacked that Leo guy. He's not dead." He quickly clarified when he saw her horrified expression. "Almost killed him, but.. Not dead. Just bleeding a lot. He'll live."

"Aidan and Clara?" She asked as he finished getting the bands off her ankles and wrists. Kate rubbed her left wrist, sore and throbbing. Not as bad as the pain she felt in her chest.

"Got away. When they saw how angry I was, they knew they didn't stand a chance. Ran off." Slowly, she sat up on the table, and Castle quickly pulled her in to a tight hug.

"I love you." He said quickly. She frowned, letting out a breathy sigh.

"But, you said.. You said you never loved me."

"I lied. I lied because I thought he'd leave you alone if he thought he was doing this for no reason. It only made things worse. I'm so sorry. For everything."

"It's okay, Richard.. I love you too." He held her in his arms, not ever wanting to let go. "As much as I'm loving this moment, I'm freezing and would really like my shirt back." He laughed and leaned back to let her pull her shirt fully back on. He just hugged her again afterwards, followed by a firm kiss. "It isn't over, you know." She said quietly.

"What isn't?" He was still in his happy daze, their own little world.

"_This_. Aidan and Clara. They aren't done with us. Or, we aren't done with them. First things first, we get out of here. Down to the precinct.. But, we stop to grab food first. We haven't eaten in days. And then we do everything we can to take those sons of bitches down." Kate said, once again in detective mode. She sounded so determined and confident, that Castle knew his strong, independent Kate Beckett was back.

He took her hand in his and helped her off the table. She was mostly leaning against him, exhausted and weak, limping. He had his arm around her to help support.

"It's okay, we're out of here." And they walked out of the room.

They then realized they had a long way to go. Glancing out an old boarded up window, Castle could see they were definitely not on the first floor of this abandoned mysterious building. And they were practically in the middle of nowhere.

"We're not out of the woods yet." She whispered.

**TBC**

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this one. I hope you had as much fun reading it. Please review whether your response is good or bad. What'd you think of Monday nights episode of Castle? I flipped out. Watch both the American and Canadian version of the promo for "Countdown" They're both sooo interesting! Kate drops the L bomb. (Love =P ) I'll update soon, lovie :)**


	6. Forever

**A/N: I tried to make this chapter as action packed and suspenseful as possible. Filled with running and more running. I really hope you enjoy this chapter ;)  
**

**XX**

They held hands as they walked down the hallway, moving quietly as their shoes made low clicking noises against the dirty tile. Still having no idea what building they were in, both knew they had to be careful.

"Why do you think this place is so empty?" Kate asked him, holding on to his arm. She'd tried to hide it from him, but he could see the wince of pain everytime she took another step.

"Probably abandoned a long time ago. They must've already had it ready as a backup plan if the others found us at that place before here." She groaned and stopped moving, holding herself.

"Kate?" Castle turned to face her. "Are you in pain?"

"Yeah. It's getting hard to ignore."

"It's okay. We're going to get out of here. After all, the twisted twins are gone now."  
"I don't think they were twins." She considered. Castle shrugged.

"For the sake of my joke, let's pretend they are." Kate rolled her eyes as they continued to walk down the dirty hallway, which reeked of rotting wood and mold.

"You were wrong." A voice rang out. They looked up, the sound coming from the speakers that aligned along the walls, every so often coming across another one. They kept walking, faster now. They had to get out. Aidan and Clara were still watching them. Hopefully, they didn't know where they were in the building. "The last test wasn't mock death. It wasn't you thinking she was dead and then living _happily ever after_. The last test was _actual_ death. And I will not rest until my mission is complete."

Castle's ears were ringing. The sound of Aidan's voice made his blood curl, made him nauseous. Kate squeezed his hand, and he wrapped an arm around her. As long as they were together they'd be okay.

"Where are you?" Clara's voice took over the announcer. "Aidan just got up from his seat and now he's looking for you. He's not very happy." She said meekly. Kate and Rick both turned their heads instantaneously when they heard the loud crack of a shotgun, the bullet shooting from the gun causing a loud whipping sound in the distance.

"Go, go go." Castle whispered, nudging Kate. Aidan didn't necessarily know where they were, but they should stay as ahead of him as possible. Kate's heels were way too loud. Everytime Castle heard the click of a heel, it sounded like a shriek. Hansel and Gretel leaving behind large bread crumbs, just waiting to get lost and be eaten up by the wicked witch in her gingerbread house.

"Kate, stop." He paused her, shushing the woman with his finger before she could ask. "Your heels are too loud, you need to take them off." She was disgusted by the thought of running through these halls barefeet, but there was no time to complain. She would worry about catching something later. She quickly tore off both of her heels and started running again, finding it much easier. Her hair was whipping behind her in the race against time, the pair holding on to each others hands for dear life.

"Oh, _Castle_." They heard Leo's voice sing out from the direction they were heading. They quickly turned, and heard another gunshot from the opposite.

"Shit. In here, quick." He all but shoved Kate in to the janitors closet to their left, gently closing the door behind them. It was very small and cramped, barely fitting the both of them. They were pressed against each other, eyes burning in to the door as they anxiously awaited the inevitable. Mumbling was heard from outside the door, Leo and Aidan obviously having a discussion. Kate strained to hear the discussion, trying to keep her breathing even.

"We'll all split up. You go that way, Clara will go to the opposite side, and I'll stay somewhere in the middle. Take this." Something clinged against something else.

"Thanks." Castle could almost hear the smile in Leo's voice. "I'm going to get my revenge on that son of a bitch for doing this to my face."  
"Remember the rules." Aidan warned.

"Yeah, I know. But, even that will be sweet." Footsteps squeaked across the ground, growing more and more distant until they faded entirely. Kate let out a large breath of relief, quickly wrapping her arms around Castle for a small hug.

"We have to keep moving." She did not want to hear that.

"Why? Why can't we just stay in here until they give up?"

"Because they'll never give up. And they'll keep their eyes peeled, watching the exit. If we never go through it they'll know we're still inside. They'll sweep every inch, check every crevice." Kate outwardly whined, lower lip jutting out in a pout. Hoping he'd buy it and give in to her wishes. Castle leaned in and captured her bottom lip between his, gently nibbling on it. When he leaned back, she reached up and pulled his head down for a full kiss. His tongue flicked out between her lips, tasting the sweet essence of prolonged coffee, with a mix of fruity texture in the aroma of what was her lips. She kissed back full force, her tongue pushing in to the crevice of his mouth and twistnig with his, a feeble attempt at remaining as close to him as possible. They finally parted, lips swollen and wet.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." She nodded. "If you think we need to keep moving, then okay. We'll do it."

"One more problem with this scenario."  
"As if there could possibly be more.." She spoke, exasperated.

"There are probably security cameras everywhere. And if Clara is still in that room where the microphone to the speaker is, she can tell them where we are."

"And everytime she says we're somewhere, we'll leave the place we're at."  
"And then she'll tell them where we moved to next..." He continued..

"You don't know if she'll still be in the room. Aidan said they'd split up, and Clara would search the other side of the building. Nothing about her being in the room watching security footage."

"We just have to remain on our toes." Castle planted a quick peck on her lips once more. "When we get back home, I'm going to kiss you for hours." He promised. Kate let out a small laugh.

"Why, Mr. Castle.. Are you trying to seduce me?"  
"Always." He grinned. After a hesitated moment, he placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly twisted it, then shoved it open, very sudden. Making no sudden movements, he walked out, followed by a very irritated detective.

"Stop being so dramatic." She whispered, hitting his chest. He rubbed it as if it was sore, frowning at her.

Cautious, quiet as a whisper, they moved. Thoroughly, they watched every step they took. Every turn they made, every few moments looking back to make sure no one was behind them. They might have been acting overly paranoid, but in this situation, it really didn't matter.

Approaching an elevator, Kate had little doubt that it would actually work in a run down place like this. He shrugged, and she leaned in to press the button. Both of their hearts lurched in surprise when they heard the little ding, as it began to rise to their level. Another problem, it was making noise. For every floor it passed, it made a gentle beeping sound.

"Castle.." She whispered, breathless.

"I know." His eyes wondered, searching for someone. Then they heard the announcements turn back on, Clara's voice filling the halls once more.

"They're by the elevator." And with this, they took off running. Screw the elevator. It was only on floor five. Their feet hit the ground, smacking against the tile. Castle was a little ahead of Kate, but that was okay because their hands were grasped tightly. They came across a door that said, "STAIR ACCESS" above it. He pushed open the door with his shoulder, racing down the steps two at a time.

"Castle!" She shouted. "You're moving too quickly!" He'd forgotten about the pain she'd been feeling whenever she moved.

"Kate, we can't stop. You're going to have to push through it." He yelled back at her. There were so many flights of stairs. For every floor they passed, a door to the right, Kate felt her heart jump. There was no telling whether or not one or all of them would come bursting through one of the doors.

Then she finally slipped on one of the steps and tore her hand away from his, falling on to the step in to a sitting position. Castle quickly turned and grabbed at her hands to pull her back up, but she smacked his hands away.

"What?" He questioned, slightly sad that she'd hit his arms away.

"I sprained my ankle." He reached back down and lifted her in to his arms. "You can't carry me the whole way, Rick! It's not possible. They'll catch up to us."

"I don't know what else you expect me to do." His voice was gruff, exhaustion, anger, and fear catching up with him.

"Castle, put me down." She demanded. He didn't want to let her go, but placed her down on the steps. "You can help me walk and I'll lean on you, but it will only make us slower if you carry me." Without speaking, he helped her stand, the woman flinching when she stepped on her foot, letting out a quiet gasp.

"Just lean on me." They continued to move, slower this time. It felt like hours had passed, though it had only been minutes. As they traveled, they began to worry a little bit less, feeling the weight lift slightly. They were no walking down the second flight of stairs. Almost to level one. They were both so tired from all of the walking, from lack of sleep and food, from worry and anxiety, anger and adrenaline. There they were. Level one.

A slow grin of relief formed across Castle's face, and he turned his head to look at his companion. She looked just as happy, letting out a small giggle of happiness. They were moments away from freedom, and couldn't be more relieved. After days of torture, of hell. Here they were. The light at the end of the tunnel. She was his light, and he was hers. And they'd found it together. He pushed open the door to the main lobby, coming face to face with a shotgun.

"Hello, Castle." Aidan said. Behind him were Leo and Clara, determined looks on both of their faces.

"No," Kate whispered, pulling Castle back a step. The gun was pointed at Castle.

"Kill them." Clara spat.

"What the hell?" Castle's eyes wondered over to her. "I thought you _loved_ me."

"Past tense. You're a two timing, cheating bastard. If it's her you want, you can have her. In the _afterlife_." She snarled, hanging on to Leo's arm.

"Castle." Kate pulled on his arm. She didn't know why she was doing it. Maybe to warn him. As if he didn't already know. But, she was afraid. They were supposed to be free, damnit.

"I know, baby."

"_Baby_? So much for not being in love with her, huh?" Aidan still had the gun pointed at Castle's face. Kate's heart was racing. She was tugging on his sleeve now, trying to hint to him that she wanted to leave right _now_. Castle reached his arm over and hugged her to his side, seeing she needed the comfort. She wrapped her arms around his midsection, refusing to backdown. Hopefully they'd get the message that there was no way she was going to let him get hurt.

"What condition was your relationship in before I kidnapped you two?" They looked at each other. "I'm guessing you totally forgot you have a girlfriend." He chuckled. Castle's eyes widened. He'd completely forgotten about Gina. Kate dropped her arms to her side, pursing her lips, awkwardly looking away from him. "My point is.. Neither of you had any idea how the other felt. Hell, you barely knew how you felt yourself. Me bringing you here, putting you through all these trials, has made you see. Just like I wanted it to."

"And what exactly did you want us to see?"  
"You. Her. Eachother. To realize what you had, to see her standing so close to you, yet so far away. And without my help you'd still be blind."  
"I feel like I should sing a few lines from _'Amazing Grace' _now." Castle said sarcastically. Aidan got the hint and closed his lips for a moment.

"My point is, without me.. You wouldn't have the love you now se-have in front of you." He could tell they were tired of hearing the word 'see'.

"That doesn't matter." Kate's voice rose, enraged. "You put us through _hell_. Wanting us to notice eachother or _whatever_. You went too far and you crossed lines. Borders! You're sick! You're a phsyco!" She shouted in his direction, taking a step towards him. Castle pulled her back by her elbow and mumbled, "Kate that's enough." He didn't want to piss this guy off. But, Aidan simply laughed.

"You're too much." He reached a hand up under her chin, and she all but bit his finger off. Aidan dropped his hand, seeing the burning hatred in her eyes. Kate narrowed her eyes, her heart clenching tightly when she saw Aidan's finger squeezing down on the trigger.

"Final test. Let's see if you can return the affection he so obviously has for you. Let's see you save him from a bullet. Not that you can." Aidan laughed. This was it. Castle had gone through so many trials to save Kate. Put through hell, desperately doing everything he possibly could to keep her out of harms way. And now Aidan wanted Kate to return the favor. To show them what she had up her sleeve, and show how much she loved him. It only made sense. Castle's love was proved, now she had to prove herself.

Aidan took a few large steps back, Clara and Leo eyeing the pair in front of the steps.

"Kiss him goodbye." Aidan pulled the trigger. Castle's eyes slammed shut just before the trigger was pulled, knowing nothing could be done.

He felt his body smash in to the wall, crumbling next to the stairs. But, it wasn't from a bullet. Hands. Hands were what pushed him. Not a bullet. A bullet didn't send him crashing in to the hard cement. It was a pair of hands. Kate's. He turned his head, everything becoming slow motion. There she lay, unmoving. Thick redness spreading from the middle of her torso down to the ground below her. Dark. So dark. So red. The strong scent of copper became the only aroma, overpowering her sweet scent of cherries.

"No, no no..." He whispered, crawling on his hands and knees over to his beloved. He wrapped her up in to his arms, holding her tightly to him. "No, no.." Castle gasped, rocking back and forth on the ground as he violently shook, the tears rapidly coming. Sobs rocked his larger body as he peppered small kisses in to her brown locks. Tears slipped down his face as he continued to whisper the one word he could remember. She had actually done it. He didn't pass the final test, but she did. It wasn't his test to pass. It was hers. And she passed with flying colors. The ultimate question.

_Are you willing to die for the one you love?  
_

_**TBC**_

**A/N: Okay, I know it's short. But, it's quality not quantity, right? Right?.. No? Well, I hope you liked it. Don't poke me with sharp things for this .**


	7. Sleep

**XX**

"Oh no." Clara muttered, staring down at something in her hand. Aidna's head shot up to look over at his sister.

"What? What is it?"  
"The alarm went off. We've been breached."  
"Shit! We were so careful last time. Okay, we've gotta go."  
"What about them?" Leo stared back over at the broken couple, Castle sobbing in to her neck, begging for her to wake up.

"We leave them. They finished their tests." Aidan spoke, voice low. They quickly gathered together and the group of three ran out of the building with their dignity intact. Castle hadn't even heard their conversation. Seen them leave. He continued to rock the woman in his arms, the emotions running over his face.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm _so_ sorry..." Smoothing back her hair with his fingers, he crushed his face in to her neck as he swayed them in a rythmic motion, tears dropping in to the hair at the nape of her neck.

"Move, move move." He heard the rough command, a mans deep voice.

"There!" He heard Esposito shouting.

"Esposito!" Castle's head jerked up, calling for his friend. He practically ran over to where Castle and Kate were, eyes widening in shock.

"Oh god.. Castle there's an ambulance outside. Are you hurt?" He shook his head.

"Kate.." Castle muttered.

"Okay, I need you to stand up and get Kate out of here. Where are the people that kidnapped you?"

"There are three of them. They ran out the front entrance." Castle slowly stood, shaking violently as he took her in to his arms. There was blood everywhere. Dripping on to the floor from his standing position, holding her tightly to his chest.

"It's okay, Castle. Escort them out of here." He said to one of the officers, who nodded and led Castle by his arm. The swarm of officers moved swiftly together, out the front door to follow after them. The man was an emotional wreck as he walked out the back door of the building that the police had come through to find them. There was an ambulance waiting, and the paramedics quickly got themselves together and ran over to help him with Kate.

"She-She was shot." The male paramedic took Kate from him, causing Castle to grimace. He got in the back of the ambulance with Kate and she was placed on the small cot, the man getting to work as Castle took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb gently over the back of her hand. He closed his eyes tightly, he couldn't watch this. The man began to perform CPR on Kate.

**XX  
**

Once at the hospital, Castle was constantly bothered by staff about his medical condition. They saw a few cuts, bruises, and the blood on his shirt and assumed he'd been through almost as much as her. After continuously insisting he was okay, he eventually gave in and they looked him over. Once satisfied after his cuts were covered with gauze, he was sent back to the waiting room.

Esposito brought a fresh pair of clothing for the bloody man, sitting down in the silent room while he waited for him to change.

In the public restroom, Castle stood in a stall, still wearing the bloody clothing. He held the plastic bag of clothing in his right hand, loosely hanging by his side. Feeling worn out, he let out a low yawn, not really noticing it. His eyes burned from all the crying, weary as he stood, mind blank. A tear that had been lingering on his eye from earlier finally fell, hitting his cheek like a ton of bricks.

The one, single tear, reminded him of why he was here. Where he was. And it all came rushing back. His knees went weak and he fell to the ground, leaning his back against the wall. Dropping his head in to his hands, Castle desperatley tried to control his ragged breathing. He let out a soft cry, could've been a whimper, could've been a sob.

He cried it all out, letting all of the pain of the last few days escape. And when he finally couldn't cry any longer, he found the strength to get changed and walk back out to the waiting room. He had no idea how long he'd been in the restroom, but it had to have been a while. The whole team was there, and they were all standing, a doctor retreating back down the hallway. He'd missed it. The doctor spoke to them about whatever Kate's condition was and he'd been in the bathroom.

"Esposito. Lanie." He slowly approached them, his lips in a tight line. "How is she? And Ryan?" He quickly added.

"Ryan is okay, Jenny is with him. He's awake." Lanie whispered.

"And..Kate?" His voice came out raspy when he said her name.

"She...She.." Lanie tried, pushing herself to speak. She just couldn't get the words out. Feeling the emotion bubble up inside her, she burst in to tears and Esposito grabbed her and pulled her to him. Castle's throat tightened as he repeated the words over and over in his head. She was gone. _Dead_.

"What?" He even surprised himself, that he could even get the words out. "She's..She's dead.. Isn't she?" The fresh tears glistened in his eyes, ready to fall when his fears were confirmed.

"_No_." Esposito said as clearly as possible, voice stern. "But, She.. Kate's in a coma." Castle's heart dropped. Dead. A coma. What's the difference, really? She was basically a vegetable.

"You have to keep hope.." Lanie said quietly, rubbing her eyes. "Just stay hopeful."  
"She is strong." Castle nodded quickly, in agreement. "A survivor. I have no doubt she'll wake up. I just want to be there when she does. I want to be the first thing she sees. Can I see her?"

"Of course." Within a few minutes he had made his way to Kate's room, taking a seat by her bedside. He grasped her hand in his, whispering sweet nothings in to ear when he leaned in, lips brushing against her hair. Another moment later, the captains face popped in.

"Your mother and Alexis are on their way. They were really worried these past few days." Montgomery walked further in the room, taking in the scene. A small smile graced the sad mans face.

"Good. I missed them."

"They'll be here soon..." There was peaceful, lingering silence, as their eyes gazed upon the sleeping beauty's serene expression. "We'll catch the bastards." Castle looked away.

"When do you need to interview me?"

"The job requires we do it.. Twenty minutes ago." A small chuckle escaped Montgomery's lips. "But, I think we can make a slight exception. Just for now. Later on tonight we'll take your statement."

"Okay." His voice came out soft, the captain barely having heard it.

"I know I shouldn't give you false hope but.. She's gonna wake up. I just know it. I can feel it in my gut."

"Thanks.." Another softly spoken word.

"I'll leave you to it." Montgomery nodded, backing out of the room.

"Kate.." Castle whispered, rubbing his thumb over her hand. "Please wake up." He exhaled deeply, grinding his teeth together. "This is all my fault." The author shook his head, eyes examining her features closely. Any little twitch or muscle movement. Any response at all. "I never should have...I don't know. We were so careful. I kept saving you but in the end..I couldn't. I failed you, and for that I'm sorry." A tear dropped down his face and he quickly brushed it away.

"I love you, Kate." After another moment he narrowed his eyes, leaning in towards her. Trying to catch any movement at all. When she didn't respond, he let out a huff and leaned back in his seat. "We're gonna catch these bastards for what they did to you. To us. They'll never see the sun again." There was a soft knock and Lanie walked in.

"Hey.." He offered her a broken smile. "I brought you coffee." She handed it over to him, and he played with it in his hands, taking a small sip. "Martha and Alexis are here. They're just having a few words with everyone, they'll be right in."

"Thanks." Lanie's eyes drifted over to the unconcious woman. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm...fine." She sighed at the obvious lie, and took a step towards Castle. "If you need anything, I'm here. Okay?"

"Yeah." He stood up, seeing that she was as well distressed about the situation. They stood there, staring at each other for another moment, tears starting to gather in Lanie's eyes.

"She's my best friend." Came the weak whisper.

"I know." Castle enveloped her in a tight hug, the pair feeling the emotions overwhelm them. "Has anyone called her father?" He pulled back. Lanie shook her head.

"He hasn't been picking up. We left at least three messages. Must've lost his phone." Castle frowned.

"Dad?" They looked towards the doorway to see Alexis and Martha entering the room. He immediately brushed past Lanie and pulled his daughter in to a hug.

"Hey there, kiddo."

"Oh, darling." He hugged his mother next. Martha pulled back and admired his tear stained face. "It'll be alright."

"I'm not so sure." Castle shrugged. At this point, Alexis had made her way over to the bed.

"She just looks like she's sleeping." Lanie's eyes shifted between the adults and the teenager.

"Can we talk outside?" She asked the adults. Whatever she was going to say, clearly she didn't want Alexis' young ears to hear.

"Of course." The group of three walked in to the hallway, Alexis barely having noticed.

"What's this about?" Castle quickly interjected. "Do you know something?"

"The doctor approached us in the lobby before. A few minutes before you arrived." She said, glancing over at Martha. The reason I came to the room.. I wanted to see Kate, but I was also supposed to tell you what the doctor said." Martha and Castle exchanged glances.

"What? What did he say?"

"He said the chances of her waking up are..very low." She let out a sigh. "Even if she does she'll be in a lot of pain without proper medication. Because of everything she went through. Second degree burns, a lot of blood loss from all of the cuts on her body... The doctor thinks it's best that she sees a psychologist when she wakes up. Ordeals like this tend to traumatize people.."

"Whatever she needs. I'll pay for all of it." Castle said before anything else could be discussed.

"And she needs to stay with someone for the next week or two. Just to recover."

"Of course." Castle quickly nodded, not surpising the women in the least. "That's not a problem right?" His head shot over to face his mother. She lifted her hands and smiled.

"Of course not, dear. She's more than welcome whenever need be."

"Thanks." There was a moment of silence. They heard a loud squeal come from the hospital room. Without thought, Castle ran into the room, the two women close behind, on his heels.

"What's wrong?" He immediately asked his daughter. She pointed at Kate.

"She opened her eyes. She said my name, then she lost conciousness again."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm _positive._"

"I'll get the nurse." Lanie ducked out of the room to find the closest doctor. Castle lowered himself on to the seat and leaned forward to examine the detectives features. Looking for any sort of response.

"Kate?" Nothing. He let out a huff and leaned back in the chair. "Maybe you just thought she woke up. This whole situation has been very stressful for everyone and -"

"No! Dad, I'm telling you. I saw her wake up. I'm sure of it."

"Okay. I believe you." He sighed.

"Don't be upset. She woke up. Even if she's asleep again now, signs of her waking are really good, right?"

"They're great." Their heads snapped towards the doorway. A doctor stood beside Lanie. "Ms. Parish tells me one of you saw her wake up."

"I did."

"And you're positive?"

"Absolutely." Alexis was ready to help in any way she could, eager to answer questions for him. A nurse joined the doctor a moment later, approaching the bed and lifting Kate's eyelids, checking her pupils.

"Dialated pupils. Unequal." She frowned.

"What does that mean? Is that bad?" The doctor forced a smile.

"It doesn't mean much. Just that it is unlikely she _did _wake up."  
"But she did!"

"My daughter isn't a liar."

"I'm not saying she is, sir. Maybe she thought she saw something she didn't. It's very unlikely that with une-"  
"She isn't hallucinating things!"

"Richard!" Martha snapped. "I'm sorry, doctor. But, if Alexis says detective Beckett woke up, then she did." His uncertain eyes scanned the crowd of friends and family.

"Alright. If anything else happens, you will let me know?"

"Absolutely." The nurse walked out first, scribbling something quickly on to a chart as she walked, nearly bumping in to the doctor as he followed after her.

"I hate hospitals." Castle grumbled, folding in to himself in the chair, now wanting to dissapear. "They're wrong. She was awake, and she'll wake up again." Martha's hand reached down towards her hunched over son, rubbing his shoulder reassuringly.

A half hour later, Castle had convinced his mother and daughter to go home and get some rest. They prodded him to go home with them, shower, change, sleep. He wouldn't leave, so Esposito and Ryan brought a few changes of clothes. Despite the need to stay by her side, he was feeling the exhaustion creep up on him.

He layed his head back on the chair, going over the days events. While Aidan, Clara, and Leo were loose, he'd get minimal rest, and he'd been on edge the whole time. Lanie had gone home a few minutes prior, as had everyone else other than the devoted author. He wouldn't leave her side. Especially since the trio hadn't been caught. Esposito and Ryan were following up a few leads, going back to the scene they'd been found at, CSU investigating the crime scene.

Castle winced. Crime scene. No one was dead. That was what mattered. He felt his eyes slowly drifting close, and eventually found himself in a fitful sleep. His rest was short lived, though it felt longer to him.

"Castle..?" He shuffled around in his rest. "Castle." Definitely heard something that time. He let himself wake up, eyes disagreeing with him. "Rick." Quickly sitting up, he realized it was a woman.

"Kate!" She slowly smirked, looking slightly dazed, pale.

"I'm alive, yet I feel dead." Feeling like crap, Kate's eyes were a little glazed over, thanks to the large doses of meds. "Why do I feel like I'm on drugs?" He basically ignored her sarcastic question and jumped on his feet, grabbing her for a hug.

"I may be drugged, but I still feel pain." At first, he didn't understand what she meant. Then reluctantly released her.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay."

"Let me call the nurse." He was about to press the button when the glare she was giving him stopped his wondering hand. "What?"

"Don't."

"But, what if you go to sleep again?"

"Then I go to sleep again, and we call the doctor when I wake up. What time is it?" He rubbed his eyes, then glanced down at his watch.

"Almost 3AM."  
"God, even more of a reason to just notify them in the morning. I'm too tired, okay?"  
"But..Okay. If you're sure."

"Thanks." His hand found hers, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Everything was so quiet in the hospital. It made them both even more tired then they already were. "Can you..," She slowly started, softly chewing her bottom lip nervously. "Nevermind."

"What is it?" Castle's voice cracked a bit, his eyes feeling heavy.

"It's stupid."

"I'm sure it isn't."

"Would you..?" She pulled back the blanket. "Lay with me?" He swallowed hard. How could he resist that offer?

"I don't want to hurt you."  
"You won't. We'll be careful. _Please_. I'll sleep so much better knowing you're by my side."

"We'll get in trouble.."

"Since when do you care? Are you done making lame excuses?"

"Yeah, I think so." He'd admit it, he was glad she offered. Not just to have her safe in his arms, but because he _really_ missed the feeling of a bed. She moved as far to the edge as the bed would let her, allowing him to climb in. Fitting in a twin sized bed was almost impossible for the two adults, so Kate sat up for a moment, allowing Castle to lay down, then leaning herself to rest on him, her head laying on his shoulder, next to his face. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her to him carefully.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"  
"Nope. Snug as a bug." She regretted saying it as soon as she did.

"Snug as a bug? Did I just hear that come out of your mouth?"

"Shut up, I'm drugged beyond recognition. I'm allowed to say stupid things."

"Noted." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up."  
"I know you will." She was first to fall asleep, only moments later. Castle felt worried for a small moment, concerned over the fact that she'd been declared in a coma before. He hadn't even told her that _little_ fact. Maybe it wasn't his brightest move. But, he felt her move around in her sleep, make soft noises which reassured him.

The room was dark, him having shut off the lights earlier to let her get her rest. Or, that was what he told himself while she was in her coma.

"You know, sneaking in to a hospital room late at night?" He heard a mans voice, eyes snapping wide open. "Suprisingly easy. They should really fix that..."

"Aidan." Castle gasped.

**TBC**

A/N: I know! I'm in trouble, aren't I? Took really long to update, and all of my excuses suck, so I'll settle for being beat up by angry fans. I hope you didn't give up on me 3 !


	8. Rooftops

**XX**

Castle bolted up right in the bed, causing the woman in his arms to suddenly jerk awake.

"Castle, what the hell?" She followed his gaze, and let out a scream when she saw Aidan, latching on to the author. It was completely unlike her to act in such a way, and had him scared. This man had really gotten to her with his tactics and methods. She'd almost died countless times. "Get out, now!" She reached for the button to call a nurse, but then suddenly heard the loading of a gun.

"No, you don't." Clara. She stepped out of the shadows, Leo trailing behind. "Move your hand away from the call button." Kate reluctantly placed her hand back in front of her, eyes shifting back and forth between both sides of the bed, Leo coming up towards the middle of the bed. They were literally surrounded, like three sharks and a piece of fresh meat.

"Please.." Kate was beginning to cry, not even trying to hold back. "Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"I _can't._" Aidan ran a hand through tussled hair, grinding his teeth together. "Don't you get it, by god.. I can't. Everytime I'd try, all I could ever think about were the two of you. How I just...I had to know you. To be apart of your world and make an impact on your lives that no one could replace."

"You're so twisted." She whispered softly, her breathy sigh coming out in a shaky tone. Castle squeezed her arm softly, getting her to back down.

"I know that already. This is a decision I struggled with for a long while, damn you." His eyes were wild as he attempted to regain composure, roughly pushing his hair back, a small handgun in his left hand, his face reddening considerably. "I'm falling apart. And it won't stop until you're both gun. I need it to end before I lose myself." He raised the gun, hand shaking violently. "I'm sorry."

Even Clara seemed stunned by his outburst. She hadn't expected the speech. Just a lock, load, and kill. Leo and her exchanged confused glanced, not quite sure of what to do. She just licked her lips and nodded in agreement.

"You heard him. They must die."

"But, not like this." Aidan spoke slowly, weighing the options. "Such amazing people deserve to go out with a bang," He glanced down at his gun. "You know what I mean. Guns aren't original enough for the likes of them."

Kate's eyes flickered over to Castle's, and she watched as his adams apple bobbed when he swallowed hard. She then mouthed 'What do we do?' For once, the man was speechless. A choked laugh came from Aidan as he smiled in victory.

"That's it! Get them up. Now."

"Scream and I shoot." Leo grumbled evily as he grabbed Castle in to his arms. Clara grabbed for Kate, pointing the gun at her with a slick grin on her face.

"Move bitch." Aidan led them to the window...

**They were on the fourth floor.**

"No." Castle began to struggle, fighting back. "No... Kate we have to get out of here."

"Shut your mouth!" Leo punched Castle in the nose, the man now bleeding only slightly. "Shut the fuck up! You speak again and you'll pay."  
"What exactly are you gonna do, hm? You're just a pawn in their silly little game. You're nothing to them, and as soon as we're gone they'll turn on you, too. You've seen too much." The larger mans eyes briefly glanced over at his two friends, but became reassured once more. That small waver gave Castle a minor piece of hope. He wasn't too sure about his decision to follow through.

"Make too much noise and we'll do things to your girlfriend you won't be too pleased about." Aidan finished for Leo, eyebrows wiggling suggestively as he shot Kate a seductive look. Castle only struggled harder.

"Son of a bitch!"

"_Castle,_" She got his attention. "Stop." He slowed his stirring at Kate's warning. Only she could calm him down. Only she realized there was no way out of this one. It took Aidan a few moments to figure out how to slide open the large window, but when he did, he slid it open entirely.

"I knew I shouldn't have paid extra for a view." Castle huffed, his sarcastic wit the only thing saving him from the truth. Beyond those curtains was a truth he couldn't handle. But, the breeze of the wind did anything but help him calm those fears. The couple was pushed forward, the curtains brushed aside in the wind. They were standing on the edge now, air whipping in their faces, blowing Kate's hair back rapidly.

Castle's hand shot out and grabbed Kate's, gently rubbing it with his thumb.

"How sweet." Aidan tilted his head. "At least you'll die together." He was still visibly torn. "It has to be this way. In the end you'll understand."  
"Go to hell." Came the whisper from Castle, tears glistening in his eyes as he came to terms with the harsh reality.

"Oh, Richard.." Aidan paused for a moment, the dramatic affect lingering in the still air. "I'm already there." There was a knock at the door, and everyone's heads whipped around. Clara had pushed a chair under it to keep it from opening.

"Hello? Someone open this door at once!"

"We have to move quickly." Aidan shuddered in the breeze, grabbing Kate from Clara and pushing his sister aside. His grip was tighter, his nails digging in to the skin of her shoulders. The partners were still staring at each other, an unspoken agreement.

"I love you," Kate's voice sounded.

"I love you, too. Always." She was being pushed forward by Aidan, who was careful not to slip on the piece of roof he was standing on as he walked her over the edge. Leo and Clara led Castle close behind. Looking out over the edge of the rooftop, Kate sucked in a breath. It was freezing out, the chills running up and down her body, her spine shivering, teeth chattering, goosebumps trailing on her skin.

Despite the jacket he wore, Castle still felt the cold draft hit him like a ton of bricks. His face felt frozen, but that was mostly from the fear. Was this even really happening? He swallowed back the lump of fear in his throat, the wind picking up speed as it began to drizzle. Soon, the water was rubbing at their clothing, soaking all of them. Aidan barely noticed the rain. His sneakers squeaked as he admired the view from in front of the window, smiling to himself.

"Let's just do it." Clara said sharply. "People are trying to get in the room. They know somethings up."

"_Patience_, Clara. This is a precious moment." She shook her head but said nothing.

"He's always like this." She then whispered to Leo. Aidan having heard, turned around and his hand shot out to grab her wrist, his shoulder knocking against Kate when he turned. She stumbled forwards and slipped on the wet rooftop, falling forwards and sliding towards the edge of the roof. She screamed out and fell over, hands shooting out to grab on to the ledge as she hung over the roof.

"Kate!" Castle attempted to jump forwards but was instead met with Leo's hard chest. "Move, damnit!" Aidan chuckled at the realization of what had just happened.

"This is better than watching those morons on Jersey Shore." Her fingers slipped against the wet ledge, a piece of debris coming loose from her tight grip, fingernails digging in to it. It fell over the ledge, down..down.. and then hit the ground hard. At this point, a bit of an audience was gathered on the ground floor, watching up towards the roof, gasping and pointing. The crowd was slowly getting larger. A police officer stepped out of his vehicle and pulled out his phone to call for help.

"Hang on, Kate." The author said firmly, silently making a plan in his head to get free from Leo's tight grip. Her eyes wondered down to the ground she was hanging towards, and she saw the small crowd gathering down below. The rain slamming against her face made it harder to hang on, pushing her down, making the ledge slippery. Everyones eyes were on her, and Castle saw this as an opportunity. With all his might, he pulled his elbow forward, then slammed it backwards in to Leo's ribcage. The larger man let out a loud shout, releasing his grip on the author to grab at himself in pain. With this, Castle ran forward, knocking Clara out of the way and running at Aidan full speed. He rammed in to him, throwing them both down on the roof in to a wrestling match.

Aidan let out a laugh of surprise and struggled beneath him, trying to push him back. Castle held his fist back, then threw it forward and his fist collided with Aidan's jaw.

"I'll kill you!" He rasped, continuously throwing his clenched hand in to Aidan's bleeding face. All the pent up anger, frustration, and fear released from within him and took it all out on Aidan, who was almost entirely to blame.

"Castle!" The squeaked females voice made him reel back in realization.

"Kate." He stumbled up on to his feet, Clara immediately running to help her brother. Leaning down on to his knees, Castle's hands shot up and grabbed her by the arms tightly, causing her to wince. But, she didn't mind. It was better than being dropped four stories. Using all of his strength, he lifted her by the arms, letting out a grunt as he pulled her back on to the roof. The crowd below cheered at seeing her safety, applauding. They didn't know exactly what was going on, but Kate was safe.

She gasped, trying desperately to catch her breath. They were sitting on their knees, panting, rain pouring so hard they could barely two feet ahead of them. Castle pushed a piece of sopping hair behind her ear and grinned, glancing down at her lips, and back up at her eyes.

"God, I love you." He said softly, hand grazing her cheek. And with that, she launched herself at him, lips pressing against his passionately. She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, and he returned the favor by placing his own hands against her back and pressing her closer to him. Close wasn't close enough.

Eventually, reluctantly, they let go of each other.

"Hello? What's going on in here!" The fire department had busted down the door, and a few firemen charged in, stopping at the scene before them.

"Is everyone alright?" Another asked. They glanced towards the window in to the hospital room, seeing the men there. Then the couple looked over to where Clara, Aidan, and Leo had previously been.

"Shit! Where did they go?" Castle called to the firemen.

"The three people that ran past us when we got through the door?" In pure defeat, Castle and Beckett looked at each other, both feeling equally foolish.

"We let them get away." She whispered, standing back up with him. They climbed back in through the window and in to the room, water dripping from their clothing.

"They're gone." He muttered, staring at the wide open door.

"I'm not feeling so hot.." Kate sighed suddenly, her eyes rolling back as she fell limply towards the ground. Castle quickly caught her in his arms.

"Nurse!" He screamed, holding her to him.

**XX**

"You tore open your stitches when you slipped on the roof." The doctor told Kate, who was once again laying in a hospital bed, looking more than annoyed and dissapointed in herself. She was slightly pale from losing blood from the tear in her stitches, and the trauma of the days events. Castle sat in the chair beside the bed, holding her hand in his.

She pulled up her hospital gown to look at the newly stitched sutures where the bullet had been. In a circular motion she rubbed her thumb around the stitching.

"You need to be more careful."

"Sure, I'll just make sure I don't nearly fall off anymore buildings." Castle squeezed her hand, reminding her to at least try to be civil. The doctor looked back down at Kates chart.

"That's about it."

"When can I leave?" She asked, praying he'd say today.

"Not for a few days. You need to recover."

"A few days! No, get me out of here." She sat up, grabbing at the wires heart monitor and wires connected to her.

"No, Kate stop!" Castle grabbed her hands away.

"Damnit! I have three psychopaths to catch. I can't just lay here."

"And you certainly can't do it when your limping everywhere! Esposito and Ryan are taking care of things at this very moment, locating them. Looking. There's nothing you can do right now but rest and heal. Please." The doctor made himself busy reconnecting the IV to her skin, transporting drugs to her system to lessen the throbbing pain where the stitches were.

"Fine." She gave in, feeling helpless and weak.

"We've also upped the security on this floor, warning the guards to watch who is let in to this room."

"Good. I'll be with her all night though, so it should be okay."

"No, Rick. I'll be fine. You need to go home and rest. See your family, make sure they're okay too. You never know if Aidan will decide to pay them a visit next. He's unpredictable."  
"Well, I'm not just gonna leave you alone."

"There is security. And they aren't stupid enough to come back a second time in one night."

"But-"

"Alexis needs you. Your mother needs you." Castle sighed gently and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Fine. I'll do it. But, I'm calling Lanie to ask her if she'll come check on you every few hours."

"Richa-"

"No buts. If she says no, then I'll do the honor. But, I'm not letting you spend the entire night alone. Okay?" The doctor thought this was an appropriate time to escape before he got caught in the fight, and swiftly exited the room.

"Do you really want to fight me on this, Castle?" It didn't escape him that she'd used his last name once again.

"If I have to. I care more about your safety than you're not being angry at me." She shook her head angrily.

"What are you gonna do? Go behind my back and call Lanie? I'll just call her back and tell her to forget about it."

"Then I'll stay the night." He clenched his jaw in annoyance. This woman was so stubborn.

"Castle! This isn't up for discussion!"

"Uhm, knock knock?" They looked towards the doorway, the tension heavy in the air. Martha stood there, looking shocked. "Should I come back?"  
"No, mother please. Come on in." Cautiously, she entered the room.

"I do hope you're finished with your quarrel. The last thing this family needs is more drama at the moment." Castle and Beckett's eyes lifted up to look at each other, but quickly looked away when they made eye contact. Martha had called them a family.

"Where's Alexis?" Castle asked, clearing his throat.

"She's waiting in the lobby for me to take you home. Unless of course your spending the night?" He briefly looked over to Kate.

"Yeah, I'm coming home." She refused to look at him. It wasn't that she was really mad at him, but she had so much stress from the last few days she just took it out on him.

"Dad? Grams?" Alexis walked in carefully, curiously looking towards the bed. "Kate! You're awake."

"Hey, Alexis." The redhead approached the bed and lightly hugged Kate, trying not to hurt her.

"How are you feeling?"  
"Great. Tired.." Her eyes were feeling heavier by the second, the drugs beginning to take effect.

"We should let her rest." Martha spoke as Alexis placed a small teddy bear on her table that said 'Get well Soon!' over the white circle on its chest. Kate smiled and ran her finger over the light brown fur.

"It's sweet. Thank you." Alexis shyly nodded.

"I know it's cheesey. But, I couldn't find anything good enough. And the flowers were too expensive.."

"I love it." She reassured.

"Say goodbye to Kate." Martha told her grand daughter. Alexis once again hugged the woman and took a large step back.

"Have a nice rest, dear." The older redhead leaned in and gave her a small hug as well. "Richard, we'll meet you in the car." Alexis followed her grandmother out of the room, offering a wave as she exited. Castle was now standing, head facing towards the door as he watched them leave. His eyes lingered there.

"Rick." The weak reply came from the bed, Kate fighting to stay awake. Giving in, he made eye contact with her.

"You'll be okay?" She slowly nodded.

"I don't like it when we fight."

"Me neither." He sighed, running his fingers through his brown hair. "Where do we go from here?"

"What do you mean..?"  
"You know what I mean." She was quiet for a long moment. "I think I need to get some stuff out, so just listen. Okay?" No response. "I'm in love with you. And I have been for a while. I know we already admitted this to each other but we haven't spoken about it since. I'm crazy about you. For you. I've never felt so connected to anybody. And everytime I almost lost you these past few days, was hell. It was complete hell to think you were dead. To think you were dying. Because of me. It would've been all my fault and that's not something I could live with. I just need you to know, that I will _always_ save you. Whether it's physical or emotional, when you need me. I'm there." He let her sink this in, waiting for a response. "For once you actually have nothing to say," He finished. "Kate?"

He stepped towards her, just to see her eyes were closed. She was asleep. "Damnit." He muttered under his breath. Castle lifted her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. "Until tomorow, detective." And after that, he walked out of the room, and then the hospital.

**TBC**


	9. Pop the Glock

**XX**

Kate woke up in the middle of the night countless times. Having strange nightmares which usually resulted in either her or Castle dying. Deciding it would be best to not sleep anymore, she stayed up in her bed. Sleeping meant dreaming. She rubbed at her tired eyes, letting out a low yawn in the dark, quiet room. The dim light resignated only from the side of the bed, a small night light coming out of the wall. From lack of use of her legs, she struggled to move them, climbing off the side of the bed. As soon as she did, they collapsed under her and she grabbed for the corner of the bed to support her wobbly, unstable self.

She let out a breath of air and slowly began to walk towards the bathroom door, legs and arms shaking. "Shit," she muttered quietly to herself. She was instructed to call the nurse if she needed assistance. Kate was a 'do it yourself' kind of girl. A bang came from outside the window. The detective let out a yelp, grabbing at her chest where her heart lay, beating rapidly.

"Whose there?" It was the first thing she thought of, and bit her lip in regret as soon as she said it. Only the bimbo who died first in the horror movie would say something like that. A chill ran up her spine, goose bumps running up and down her bare legs and back, the small hospital gown her only sense of cover up. She wobbled over to the window and leaned against the wall, panting as she tried to catch her breath, having pushed herself too far. The window was closed, locked. She ran her finger over the lock, letting out a breath fo relief.

"Okay, nevermind." She mumbled, turning back towards the bathroom door. Katee knew she was being paranoid, every little noise making her hair stand on end. Maybe she should've ask Castle to stay. No. She couldn't. It would make her seem weak. The shrill ring of her phone startled her, another thing annoying her. The phone was next to her bed.

"God damnit!" Having to travel all the way back, she grabbed her phone and held it to her hear, unevenly breathing. "Hello!"

"Kate.. Damn. Sorry, did I wake you?" Lanie.

"No, not at all. I was just going to-nevermind. What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know I can't make it over to watch you. I'm really sorry a body just dropped and they need me now. I'm going to call Castle to let him know."

"Don't worry about it. And don't bother calling Castle. I think I can survive the night alone. He wasn't supposed to call you anyway."

"Are you sure? He'll want to know."

"I'm the one in the hospital. And I'm saying to drop it. I'll see you guys in the morning, okay?"

"Alright.." Lanie wasn't too sure of what to do in this situation. Maybe she'd call him anyway.

"Goodnight." Kate yawned, hanging up once Lanie said her final goodbyes. She made her trip back to the bathroom.

**XX**

The next day, Kate was relaxing in her bed, flipping through channels on the small television set in front of her when there was a soft knock at her door. She quickly turned off the tv and turned her head to see Castle. She grinned and sat up in her bed.

"Hey, there."  
"Rick! You brought me flowers?" She raised her eyebrows at the bouquet with a mixture of flowers, and he placed it on the table next to her. Kate inhaled the scent and glanced at him.

"I thought it would be a nice gesture." He shrugged, leaning towards her and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "How are you?"  
"Refusing anymore pain meds. I'm sick of sleeping. Other than that, I'm good. Any news on the three stooges?" He let out a sigh and frowned, sitting down on the chair.

"I'm sorry. Esposito and Ryan are following any lead they can but.. they've come up pretty empty handed. They're good at erasing their steps."

"I want out of this hospital. Now. I can't help by laying here. Doing _nothing_ but watching stupid infomercials on 'the wonder brush' and 'super microwave 3000'! I feel useless. Stupid. So stupid."

"Hey, come on." He took her hand in between both of his and squeezed. "I love you." Her eyes looked in to his. "That's all that matters. Sure, we do need to catch them. The sooner the better. The only thing you need to worry about accomplishing right now is your health, and your safety. The rest of us will focus on catching those bastards."  
"How can I? How can I just sit back and relax while you guys do the heavy lifting? I hate this!" She pulled her hand from his grip and his lips fell in to a frown.

"I know you do, baby."

"Don't call me that." Castle's hands flew away from the bed entirely, going up in defense.

"What? What did I do now? I have been trying to please you but everytime I do you _somehow_ find a way to pull away from me. We've never been closer than at this moment, we love each other."

"I _don't_ love you." He flinched at her words, a stinging feeling in his chest.

"What?"

"I said I don't love you. How could I? You push too hard. You buy me _flowers_ and call Lanie to watch over me while I sleep like I can't take care of myself. You care too much!"  
"Is that a bad thing? Me caring? That's not something I can help, Kate."

"I wish you'd stop."  
"Stop loving you?" He scoffed. "Never gonna happen. You may want it to, but it's _never_ going to happen. I love you." She looked away from him. "No, you don't get to do that." He stood up and turned her head to face him. "I love you." Tears filled her eyes.

"I'm trying-" She choked up and quickly swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm trying so hard not to love you."

"Why? Why fight this? Why fight _us_, Kate?" He grabbed her hands again. She shook her head and shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm scared."

"Me too." He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. "So..do you or do you not having feelings for me?"  
"Not just feelings. I love you, too. I'm sorry I lied.. I'm having a..weird week."

"I understand. We'll catch the son of a bitch." The doctor walked in, a nurse at his side. Two pairs of eyes looked towards the scruffy man and he smiled in a warming way.

"You're free to go home."

"What? Today?" Kate's eyes grew in excitement.

"All you have to do is have a family member, friend or boyfriend sign the release papers agreeing to take you in to their care just for a day or two."

"Why is that neccessary?"  
"Just for intensive purposes.. To avoid any lawsuits against the hospital just in case a stich is torn. And to warn you, be very careful with your stitches if they rip you can lose a lot of blood."

"Noted." She nodded, a perfect grin on her face. Her head whipped around to face Castle. "You'll sign it right? You'll get me out of this hell hole?" He chuckled lightly.

"Of course."  
"Yee! I love you!" She grabbed his arms and hugged him to her, wrapping her arms around his neck. Castle let himself enjoy the moment, placing his hands softly on her back, trying not to press her to him too tightly in fear of pressing against her wound.

Within the next hour Castle had signed the papers which had taken considerably long. And with Kate kissing his neck the whole time it made it much more difficult. Eventually, they had given the papers to the front desk and Kate was wheeled out of the hospital, laughing and smiling like it was a new day. Once she got in the passenger seat of the car the wheelchair was brought back inside by an orderly, and she anxiously waited as Castle climbed in to the front seat.

"We're going home." He smiled at her, kissing her on the cheek. Her grin slowly faded. "What?"

"You said _we're_ going _home_." He froze.

"Yeah.. I guess I did."

"Richard..."

"Relax, Kate. I was just referring to the fact that you will be spending the next few days at my place. That's all."

"Okay."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She shrugged, turning down the volume of the radio just a little.

"What are we?" Kate bit her lip, looking down towards her lap, a few strands of hair falling to cover her face.

"I don't know." She brushed her hair back and looked over at him. "Are we..together?"

"I'd like us to be." He said quickly. "Maybe we should.. go on a date." They both sounded unsure, not wanting to jump the gun and freak out their partner.

"Yes! A date. That would be nice." She blushed shyly and looked back down to avoid his gaze. He'd so call her on it if he saw her pink tinted cheeks.

**XX**

When they got back to the house, they were surprised to find it empty.

"Oh, shit." He mumbled as he held his phone in his hand.

"What?" Kate sat down on the couch. Standing for too long started to make her bandage ache. The doctor instructed her to take medication everytime the pain got bad but she didn't want to fall asleep again.

"Eight missed calls from my mom and Alexis." He quickly called them back. "Sorry, my phone was on vibrate."  
"Oh, good. You're alright." It was his mother. "When we got your text about Kate coming back we were enthusiastic and wanted to welcome her but it was Alexis' idea that we gave you two some privacy. We're going to spend the weekend in the hamptons."

"I'm glad. With those three psychos running around I really don't want you in the city."

"I'm sure that isn't the only reason you want us gone!"  
"Mother! Innapropriate." She laughed.

"I'll talk to you later. Goodnight, darling." They ended the conversation. Castle glanced over at a sleeping Beckett curled up on the sofa. Didn't take long. He slowly walked over to her and sat down beside her, leaning towards her and running a finger over a curl in her hair.

"Love you." He gently scooped her in to his arms and walked up the steps with her, placing her on his bed. "Hope you're not _too_ mad when you wake up. It's just a bed." She stirred in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open.

"Rick?" She spoke tiredly, voice rough.

"Hey, baby."

"You got me in bed and we haven't even been on our date yet? My, you work fast."

"_Very _cute." He shook his head, a smirk on his face. "If only you _were_ so lucky." She patted the side of the bed.

"Lay with me." It didn't take much convincing. He moved in besides her and pulled the blanket over the both of them, taking a big risk when he snuggled closer. She turned to face him and laughed, laying her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heart. They rested for a while in each others arms, until Castle woke up in the middle of the night. Kate squrimed a little beside him as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice coming out soft and tired.

"Had a...not so great dream." She frowned and sat up, kissing his cheek.

"What happened?"

"Let's not talk about that. Distract me."

"I can think of...something." Her eyes innocently glanced to the side, and she lowered her head, glancing up at him through her eyelashes.

"Tease." He leaned in and latched her lips beneath his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with force hand running through his hair.

Out of nowhere the lights in the room went out. The pair immediately stiffened and Castle moved from her and quickly stood up, squinting his eyes in the darkness as he made his way towards the doorway.

"Richard," Kate whispered in fear, pupils dialated as her eyes grew larger. He put up his hand to shush her. She pulled open the drawer next to the bed, then realizing this wasn't her room. Therefore, the gun that should've been there wasn't. "Rick, where's my gun?"

"I don't know.. Esposito took it when you were admitted to the hospital." She growled lowly. A gun shot went off downstairs. They both visibly jumped and Kate slithered off the bed and ran towards the writer, grabbing his arm. She tried to pull him back in the room. He didn't budge.

"Rick, please. I can't do this again. They can't win. We have to get out of here."

"Front doors downstairs."

"Okay, but we both know thats out of the question. We just heard a damn _gun shot_." She practically shoved him back in the bedroom, closed the door, then locked it. "We have to think.." They heard more gun shots.

"I don't understand what the hell is happening down there." Castle muttered.

"I think it'd be best if we never did." Kate's phone went off. "Ryan." She put it to her ear quickly.

"Thank god. Are you guys okay?"

"Not really. In a tight situation. Trapped in the bedroom, gunshots downstairs. What the hell is happening?"

"We had a security detail on you guys. Just for safe measures. And I'm glad we did too, after this. They reported to us seeing three people sneak inside the loft after attacking the buildings security. Then they went in after you guys and we haven't gotten a word since. We're on our way, don't worry."

"Oh, god. Thanks..." Kate hung up the phone and the couple looked to each other nervously. "They're on their way."

"Okay, we just have to survive the next ten minutes."

"They're going to get inside the bedroom by then.." They jumped when something slammed in to the door. A body most likely, throwing themselves at the door repeatidly. It was only a matter of time before it gave under pressure.

"Castle, I need my gun!" She shouted, furious. They began to dig through the drawers, looking for anything that could replace the gun even slightly. They needed something. Anything. Castle grabbed something.

A hanger? 

No. It wouldn't suffice.

The door broke open, and both their heads shot up. Clara laughed, a revolver in her hand.

"Ever played russian roulette?"

**TBC**


	10. Home

**XX**

Only Aiden and Clara were there, Leo somewhere else. Kate's eyes twitched back and forth between the two, taking careful steps backwards.

"Where's Leo?" She asked, suspiciously eyeing them.

"He got scared. Said he was going to the police," Clara narrowed her eyes. "So he took a nap. A _long_ one."

"You killed him." She whispered in shock, the tension in the room thick and swelled. This was a surprise to the pair, considering how Leo had become part of their team dedicated to taking Rick and Kate down.

"A sacrifice had to be made." Clara shrugged, as if it was no big deal. She lifted her gun once more. Aidan went over to the side of the room to drag two chairs over to the middle of the room, placing them in a slanted stance beside each other, with space in between.

"Sit." He said gruffly. Castle and his muse looked at one another, trying to assess the situation. How the hell did they get out of this one? Cops were on their way, but they were inside the loft, with two armed psychopaths. "I said sit!" He shouted, this time making a move to grab Castle's arm. He practically threw the unwilling man in the chair, who put his hands up in defense as he seated himself. Aidan grabbed Kate's arm.

"I'll go!" She shook him off, and sat down. Clara handed Aidan the gun at this point.

"I'm sure you both know how russian roulette goes."

"I don't understand. Why do you keep trying? When we keep getting away? Why not just kill us?" The author mused, shaking his head in confusion.

"Don't give them any ideas." Kate snapped, eyeing the gun.

"Relax, Katie." Aidan grinned. "That night at the hospital, I really wanted to just off you both. But, after we got out of there it gave me some time to think. Some reconsidering was done. And I figured out something."

"What's that?" Castle grinded his teeth.

"I'm not done playing with you." A hyena's laugh escaped Aidan's lips and he pointed the gun at Castle. "You wanna go first?" The authors breathing was rapid and quick, his chest rising and falling in anger.

"They might not know the rules." Clara frowned.

"He's an author and she's a cop. Of course they do." At Clara's look, he sighed. "Why don't you explain it then?"

"Russian Roulette is not only one of my favorite games, but extremely suspenseful. It's a lethal game of chance where there is a _single_ round in this revolver, and we spin the cylinder so it is completely random and we don't know which of six shots the bullet will come out in. You two will go back and forth, the trigger being pulled with the gun against your head, until one of you dies." She grinned wickedly. "Let's play."

"So, whose first?" Aidan asked, looking between the two of them. "Come on, Castle. I'm waiting to hear you say something about how you'd rather risk yourself than her. But, either way one of you will die." Pure silence from the couple. Aidan turned to his sister. "Why don't you choose?"

"Me? I'd love the honor!" While they were looking to each other, Castle reached across him and took Kate's hand. She bit her bottom lip but accepted his hand in hers, holding tightly. Her eyes burned in to his, unshed tears glistening in her emerald orbs. He then mouthed, 'I'm Sorry', to her. Kate just gave him a very confused look in return. Sorry for what?

"Okay!" Clara turned. "I've decided. Let's start with Castle. Or should I say, 'heartbreaking bastard who left his wife and children.'"

"We aren't married and we don't have children!" He shouted at her. Sometimes it seemed like she was slightly insane, out to kill her favorite author and his muse. Othertimes she seemed _insane_, out to kill something she made in her own twisted mind. She flinched at his shout and grabbed the gun from Aidan, pointing it right at Castle's head, stepping closer to him.

"Have fun in hell." She pulled the trigger. Kate and Castle jumped in their seats, his eyes still closed seconds after a soundless echo was present in the room. Clara stepped back, slightly dissapointed. "It's no matter. You still have two more turns." Slowly, he let his eyes open and blinked them rapidly. He was alive. Kate looked absolutely pale so he squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Your turn, Barbie." Aidan took the gun back from Clara. She 'hmmph'ed, but allowed him to retrieve it.

"Wait. Can't you just give my two more turns now? Please."

"Let me think...No." He swiftly lifted his arm, gun pointed right against her forehead. Kate turned her head to the side, looking down at the floor, a few tears hitting the carpet. "Say goodnight." Castle swallowed hard, preparing himself for the worst. Aidan pulled the trigger. The couple jumped again at the sound of the click, but no bullet followed after. Kate let out a large breath of relief, finally able to breathe steadily again.

"Castle, your turn." Aidan tsked, walking back towards the other chair, a smirk on his lips.

"Please just stop." Kate whispered brokenly. "Haven't you done enough damage? I don't know why you bother so much.. You really just have fun putting us through hell, don't you?" Before he could respond, a sound interrupted the silence. The front door from the floor below swung open with force, hitting the wall. They vaguely heard a man call

"Clear!" From somewhere downstairs. They heard it a few more times.

"Shit." Aidan mumbled. "Grab them." He pointed the gun at the pair, swaying it towards the window. "Open it." Rick and Kate looked to each other, then he reluctantly moved towards the window and lifted it up. "Jump."  
"What!" Kate exclaimed.

"We're running out of time. It ends here. The game has to end sooner than later."  
"Go!" Aidan pushed Castle towards the window.

"No, Rick don't!" Kate grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"FBI, come out with your hands above your head or we will have to use force against you!" A voice shouted from the otherside of the door obviously having heard them. Clara's eyes flickered between the couple and her brother.

"Aidan.." She said roughly.

"I know." He groaned. "Go! Now." Aidan shoved Castle back towards the window. Castle shoved him back.

"Easy there, wouldn't wanna get a bullet in your head."  
"I'm not jumping out of shit. Neither is she. Either way this will end in you going to prison so put your hands up and walk out of that door. You'll get more time if you kill us. Hell, you might even get the death sentence for killing a cop." He was trying to scare him, but it didn't seem to affect Aidan. Clara on the other hand, was shaking to her core.

"A-Aidan. He's right. There's only one way out of this mess."

"Clara, we can't give ourselves up."  
"I know." She whispered, tears sparkling in her eyes. Then she turned her head and ran at full speed towards the window, crashing through the remainder of the glass from it being partly open, and falling forward, down..down.. SPLAT! She hit the concrete hard, blood surrounding her head.

"CLARA!" Aidan screamed, looking down through the window. Castle made a move to push him through it, but Aidan snapped back around, eyes crazy. At this point the door slammed open, FBI standing there with guns raised. Aidan quickly grabbed Kate and put the gun to her head.

"Make any movements and she's dead!" Castle dove forwards and threw himself at Aidan, tackling him to the ground.

"Don't _ever_ touch her!" His fists pounded in to Aidan's face until he was continuosly bleeding. Then, Aidan flipped them over and they began a wrestling match, throwing hits.

Then a bullet rang out, and both were still. Everyone was. The FBI didn't move right away, unsure of who'd been shot, if not them both. Kate stood there, eyes wide and in shock.

"R-Rick..." She fell to her knees and crawled towards them, shoving Aidan's body off Castle's. And she saw the most beautiful sight. He was breathing, blood covering his chest.

"Did I get 'em?" He grumbled.

"Yeah, you got him." Tears of relief flowed freely down her face, and she launched forward and wrapped her arms around his midsection, face pressed against his chest as she sobbed. He was exhausted and wrapped his own arms arond her back.

"It's okay." Rick whispered in to her ear. The FBI surrounded Aidan's corpse.

"He's dead." One pointed out. At this point Ryan and Esposito approached the couple.

"Looks like this whole thing is over." Neither of them said anything, just clinging to one another.

**XX**

Castle was at the precinct, watching Kate file a report on everything they went through. He'd just made his statement, and had suggested they go back to her apartment and get some rest, but she'd refused. She insisted on finishing the paperwork tonight, though everyone else was against it as well.

"Beckett, go _home_." Esposito grumbled. "It's late, everyone's leaving."  
"I need to do this.." Castle shrugged but mouthed 'thanks for trying', to the man. Javier nodded and gestured towards Ryan that it was time to go. Once they left, Castle spoke up.

"I'm worried about you."  
"Why? I'm fine, Rick. I just want this thing over with. Tomorow can be a new day."

"You went through a lot, Kate. We both did. He tortured you." She swallowed hard, pen stopping on the page.

"No, we're not talking about this." He swung her chair towards him and pulled her close.  
"Kate, I love you." Her heart swelled.

"I love you, too."  
"There's nothing we can't get past together. And if you'll let me in we'll be okay. I _love_ you, and it feels amazing to say. No more Aidan and Clara. Just you and me."

"You killed him for me. I never wanted you to lose that innocence." He frowned.

"I did it for us. For you. So, I don't regret it. And I think I lost that innocence a long time ago, considering the amount of bodies I've seen. It affected me at first, more than I had realized. But, I've gotten past it." She sighed.

"Are you sure?"  
"I'm positive. As long as I've got you I'll be okay."  
"I'm not that incredible." Kate scoffed, eyes looking down. Castle lifted her chin.

"Yes you are. You're brave, and strong, and killer beautiful." With that, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, hugging him. Castle pressed a kiss to her neck and accepted it.

"Thank you." She whispered, voice tearful. "At first I thought I'd never be okay with what happened. Like I'm afraid to sleep because if I do I'll dream. About them and everything that happened." Castle pulled away and presssed a kiss to her lips, one that lasted until his phone went off. He lifted it and smiled softly.

"What is it?"  
"Alexis and Martha are back. They're at the house, the body is long gone though. I'll just sleep in the guest room tonight. Don't feel comfortable with.."

"I understand that."

"You're coming back with me, right?"  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"One more question." She grinned.

"Yeah?"

"What are we?" She furrowed her eyebrows and bit her bottom lip, wondering if he was asking the question she thought that he was.

"What do you mean?"

"Are we.._together_?" Castle winced at the word, feeling like it might set off an alarm. She gritted her teeth together, thinking about a proper answer.

"I don't know.. Do you want to be?"

"Of course.."

"Well, then I guess we are.._boyfriend_." She tested the word between her lips, smirking.

"I like the way that sounds, _girlfriend._" He felt like a teenager again. That warm feeling in your chest when you get your first girlfriend. The fire between them was higher than ever, and both of them were feeling the passion and results of it. He took her hand and they stood up, walking towards the elevator hand in hand. Rick pressed a gentle kiss to her hand, watching a blush pass over her cheeks. He spoke up, voice smooth and clear.

"Come on, let's go home." She loved the way that sounded.

_Home_.

**XX**

**A/N: **That's it! The story is finally complete. A pretty short chapter, but it tied up the loose ends I think.. I'm constantly writing Castlefics, so maybe check out my others ones, or look out for new ones! Thanks so much for the support, I love you guys!


End file.
